Flaegima? ? Flare Magister Negi
by lilmikee2004
Summary: NOTE: Currently fixing chapters to make more sense. The young aspiring mage, Negi Springfield, begins his life in Japan as he tries to cope with being a school teacher, a mage, and a friend. Meanwhile, an evil plot arises.
1. First day of school Mahora academy!

People descripts at bottom...

Flare chapter...

So you decided to read this? Well then umm get ready...

?:HAHAHAH You are soooo dumb and your my creator

Hey Flare shut it!

Flare: Hey watch it I am...

Heh what overpowered...

Flare: Hey I won't be...Darn I already am.

Don't worry I relieved you of 75% of your power these lives

Flare:...maaaannnn...Do I at least stay with Kirby, Link, Silver, and co.?

DuuuuhhhHHH!

Flare:Oh I'll survive woah I thought I was alone this time...

And now to relieve you of your powers!

Flare:Wait I'm gonna-!

POOOOWWWW! haha hit ya with a pot now I feel lonely...

-11 years of life later-

?:Hey get up!

Flare:Wah! Liiiiinnnnkkkk I don't want to go to schoooooolllllll!

Link:Weren't you excited something about the PSI Club?

Flare:! Oh yeah I forgot yaaayyy!

Silver:Umm Flare I'll go next time I'm kinda sick...

Link:Can I...maybe ...co-

Flare and Silver:NO! WAY! JOSE!

Link:Ehhem its LINK dudes...

-At the PSI Club (PKlub)-

Ninten:Ok soo were all here right?

Ness:Here!

Lucas:present...

Flare: Flashy! but Silver couldn't make it today hes kinda sick...

Ninten:Awwwww we were going to ask him how he uses Psychokinesis so good!

Flare: He taught me some over the Summer!~

Ness: Cool! What did he teach you?

Flare: Lots of things!

Flare:PK CHAOS DARKNESS!

Ninten:My EYEZZZZ THEY LIEE THEY ARE DAAARRKKKK

Ness:Who knew a demented version of his OWN MOVE would blind him...phff...phffff...phaaaaaaaahahahahahhahahahaha

Lucas: O_O Ness why you laughin' so hard?

Flare: It's because Ninten had gotten attacked by something he is a pro at..

Lucas:Ah...I don't get it/...

Flare:Me neither buuut boys be boys and etc. I forget the rest...

Ninten recovers from the attack

Ninten:%$##!#$%^&* you Flare

Flare: Whats %$##!#$%&* Ninten I know thats not a bad word because its just signs...

Ninten:It's called PSI F*** YOU!

Flare:Cool

*BRIIING BRIIING*

-Outside-

?:Ah yes! I am Negi Springfield and I will be teaching english at this school.

?:What? Konoka did you hear that!

Konoka: Yes yes Asuna I did its kinda confusing though...

-Short intros-

Flare: a used to be Ultimate hedgehog veeerryyy distant cousin of Sonic, Sis/Bro of Shadow Doom(Shadow the hedgehog)

Shadow"I told you not to say doom!"

fine fine

Link: Flares uptight (though fun loving) best friend only one in the dorm room incapable of PSI

Silver: Flares other best friend loves to mess with Link(I thinks that's why he was "sick")

Ninten: The 2nd smartest of the PSI team of main Mother/Earthbound Characters knows most Assist PK

Ness: The 3rd smartest (Right over Flare who's the dumbest) member who knows most Offensive PK

Lucas: The very shy 1st smartest member who knows the most abilities out of the most Healing PK

Negi: A 10 year old British Magi who wishes to be just like his father...soon to get caught up in Flares capers mm mushrooms

Asuna Kagurazaka: N/A yet shes not major until one or 2 chaps.

Konoka Konoe: N/A yet shes not major also until 1 or 2 chaps.

Press to continue...Naw just kidding


	2. Rise of Incendio Ardescot pt 1

CHAPTER 2 Rise of Incendio Ardescot

Haha soo lets see Flare now ...I'mmm still lonely

-In Class L-2-

*Sigh*

Teacher: Flare you have something to say!

Flare:Your boooriiingggg!

Teacher:You try to be 14 and teach!

Link:Hey teach your cuuuteee!

Teacher: Hmm? (say things like that after class Link...)

Flare:Boooorriiingggg...

Teacher:Don't worry remember after this class you have to help homeroom class 2-A

Flare:All right I get to help NEEGIIIIIII!

Link:Umm isn't flare supposed to be helping right now...

Flare: O_O

Teacher: O_0

Link: Yeah thats why your so excited earlier!

Flare: Well I'm definitely off now!

Screams of BYE can be heard down the hall.

Takahata Sensei: Where are you on a run off to this time Flare?

Flare: Off to class 2-A!

Takahata: Why are you so excited?

Flare:Well first of all Negi my childhood friend is there. Second of all is my Sis Nodoka is there!

Takahata: Well at least slow down just a notch okay there?

Flare:Ok Takamichi-kun!

-Five Minutes later-

Em well uh I'll explain why he is almost as fast as silver using PSI.

first of all he had arrived at the class 1 minute to be before Negi so he had one minute to kill flirting with Fuka and Fumika Narutaki, Chao Lingshen, and Zazie Rainyday (the only one who had most interaction with him).

Second of all Setsuna was angry at him (He loves demons which explains Zazie) so she always tried to kick him out every time.

Third of all he wanted to talk to Nodoka (his sister) and Makie (his cousin) so much he had been thrown out of the window right as Negi had entered.

-Negi's Great entrance-

or not so great not at all.

In fact it was preettyyy embarrassing lets see he stops time (Asuna didnt get stopped) and he continues time and gets tricked by a trap by Fuka.

What could be worse? Well try getting swarmed by 20-something girls... It may seem like a paradise but isn't at all especially when those girls are 5 years older than you for they can squish you...

What else you best friend (sorta without Anya he is) slams the door open so hard that the girls skirts all blow into your face. (Yes Flare can do it that hard)

-After School-

Negi:Flare why do you embarrass me so much!

Flare: Heh its just fuunnnyyy to do things to you... Your more uptight than Link...

Negi: No way!

Link appears out of nowwhere

Link: No by description I am THE uptight!

Flare: ... Yeah right...

Link: Also I gave Silver a good spanking last night... that... sounds... kin...da...corny...doesn't it

Flare:...

Negi:Woah look over there!

Flare: My sis is falling!

Link: Ya know what Negi is the fastest I don't have my Pegasus boots soooo hes gonna save him...

To be continued...

Er Flare is even faster but Negi is the more smart one so I guess Link is right...

-Characters to be coming up-

Kirby: He arrives just as he is - Flares close brother.

Sonic: Been asked by Dean Konoe to try protecting Negi's Class but not Negi himself?

Splice:Flares adopted younger twin brother able to split into a female and male form.

Mario and Luigi: Figures out their unknown two sisters are in Mahora Academy.

Nelly, Sally, and Molly: 3 girls who are going to be Flares 4,5, and 6 Pactios (Guess who was the first 3)


	3. 3 saviors of class 2A RoIA finale

- Chapter 3 All Right Now We get Serious chapter 2 part 2-

After a long day of school Negi and Flare have to try to find a way to get the Baka Rangers (I.E. Dumbest People in class 2-A) smarter haha oh man like thats gonna work.

Makie: Hey cousin! Hey Negi! If you want to help us I have an Idea!

Flare:Eh hem we'd take something from Yue first trust me right Negi?

Negi: Actually I think it would be a good to try and have Makie say what she has to.

Makie: Well I heard that there is a magical book that makes you super smart in LIBRARY ISLAND

Flare: Why was library Island all loud?

Negi: Well first of all I heard its verrrryyy biiiggg!

Makie: Yup thats right! Remember Flare Nodoka goes there a lot!

-Later with Nodoka-

Flare: So Nodoka you think you can ever get us in I mean you are a part of the Library Expedition Club and you do work there.

Nodoka:Um... welll... er...

Nodoka blushes because of all the information Negi is hearing.

Flare remembers a transformation ability that makes him related to his sis.

Flare: wellllll how abouuuttt

Transforms into Nodoka Monicle ( A smoking technically 21 year old exactly the same look (and half an inch shorter than) as Nodoka just with aged eyes)

NM:Hmmmm well siissssss you coouuulddd immmmpppress NEEEGIIII!

Nodoka:O_O(I'll do it)

Negi: (I didn't know Flare could transform as a "chaos" Magic)

Flare transforms to normal.

-Sonics Arrival-

Sonic: Ok then Dean Konoe

Silver:Hey Sonic

Sonic: Yo Silver

Silver: What are you doing here?

Dean Konoe: Well he is supposed to be going to Mahora to be keeping 2-A safe but not their teacher.

Silver: What about Negi and Flare!

Dean: Thats his problem he needs to do that exactly they are the 3 protectors of class 3-A

Sonic:Flare's here?

Silver: DUuuuhhh what do you think the kind of Flare I talk about in my letters!

Sonic: Umm Flare Flares.

Okkkk theennn really Flare Flares Sonic is that the best you can do?

-Mario and Luigi-

Toadsworth:Well hello Mario and master Mario's Brother I have found 2 16 year old girls that are in a class of a place called Japan!

Mario: Japan-a? Well thats-a confusing Mother had said that other children would-a be at the USA!

Luigi:NO it was-a the! England!

Mario: Mother's-a kinda crazy!

Luigi:Mamamia!

To be continued...

Hah I made it sound soo dramatic at that last sentence

If your wondering it (in storyline) was a few weeks after Negi starts teaching at Mahora. ^_^ Sorry about skipping some scenes I kinda want to introduce Evangeline soon because Flare is going to mess her up!

This was kinda short because I want library Island to be broken up into less than 3 parts (because then this would be part 1)


	4. Library Expedition PT 1

-Chapter 4 Asuna convinced and the Library expedition pt 1-

Asuna: Hey Negi!

Negi: Oh no Asuna if it is about the room thing again then its not my fault!

Konoka:Don't worry Negi-kuunn its just that Asuna wants to talk to you.

Negi: Oh ok then... I think.

Flare:Hey Negi! Hey Ice cream Kono-Chan! Hey Asuna with the big breasts that for some reason doesn't attract me at all!(He is attracted to Kaede and Mana but can't do anything about it for numerous reasons)

Asuna:HEY!

Konoka:Well hello Flare why are you here?

Negi: Yes um but first I'll go talk with Asuna over theerree...

Negi and Asuna walk to the dorm conversing.

hehe conversing...

Flare:Konoka I was going to talk to Neggiiiiii, but I guess I'll just tell you then...

Konoka: What is it Flare?

Flare: Well first of all I created a boss for Link to fight called...

ROSE-ARY soul of a Bio-goddess

Konoka: Why?

Oh Konoka you are blatantly very very ignorant! (Well now we know how creatures in LoZ are made)

Flare: Welll he wanted a challenge and since my lil bro Splice and my Scientist friend -who strangely always has hearts floating around her when shes near me- can create monsters so they created this little darling...

Konoka: What do you mean?

Suddenly a giant explosion had destroyed a dorm and a sign that says "Flare Link and Silvers dorm NO GIRLS ALLOWED" gets thrown to the left. Then Link runs out yelling " Flaaarreeee!" while a giant plant creature and a little girl come out of the hole.

Flare: That!

Konoka:...

Link then dashes up to the giant plant creature and slices off its head.

Little Girl: Die you HYLIAN!

Konoka: What a womanly voice!

Yeah she sounds older than she looks.

-Inside the room-

Negi: um Asuna?

Asuna: Yes I heard from Makie about the Book.

Negi: oh ok then

Asuna: hmmmm? You paused at the last second.

Negi: No I didn't

Asuna:Yes you did!

Yay a yes no fight!

Chamo:Hey Asuna, Negi you should stop yelling and get ready to go to that Library!

Negi:Chamo has a point it is almost 3:00 we need to supply up Asuna!

Chamo:(Well I saved a lot of yelling)

Crasshh!

Asuna:What is this an Earthquake?

Flare bursts in Flare:Hey Negiiiiii...um what happens when a scienctific experiment eats your best friend?

Negi: Well first of all the experiment will slowly digest him...wait a tic...WHAT!

Flare:Yup I told ya Rose-ary will win!

Negi: I didn't say that you should actually make it!

Flare:O-O Crap

-after that incident-

Silver:Hey if your coming then I AM coming!

Flare: Fiiinneeeee!

Link: Well I guess I'll keep your back straight even though you diiiddd try to kill me...

Flare: I said sorry!

Negi:Well what are we waiting for!

Flare: Lets have Eternal Fun!

Link: Shall I play a tune to lighten the mood?

Silver:heh My PSY will destroy all in our way!

To be continued...

The heroes are going to finnally meet!

What will attract our heroes this time!

Find out next time on Flaegima! Flare Magister Negi

Kirby will be introduced when they get to Library Island don't worry I might introduce the other smash characters at some unknown time. *spoiler* Negi will become friends with Pokemon Trainer/Red right before he Pactios with Asuna after helping him chase down a rampaging Mudkip(level 1) from Evangeline(150 or so years old or level 150+).


	5. Library Expedition actual start!

Chapter 5 Deaths End and Puffy Power (Library expedition part 2)

After an hour of exploring the books of Library Island our heroes and the Baka Rangers find themselves close to the "Book".

Flare:Are we there yet?

Negi:phmm...phff...Don't make me turn this expedition around!...phfff..

Negi, Silver, Link, and Flare: !

Makie:*sigh*

Kaede: Well guys I think thats the book over there!

Kaede points right across the room to a book on a precarious perch.

Flare: Aaawwkkkkwwwarrddddd why put a book on a stinkin' pedestal!

Link: eh hem!

Flare: Ah yes I forgot it means it's important! Right?...

Link: Duh!

-after they fail the test and fall into a trick door-

Flare:Man we've been falling for hours!

Link: 5 minutes!

Negi: I see the ground!

And as they fall the others fall on soft grass while Flare falls on an even softer substance.

Flare: What the!

Flare gets up and the pink flat substance pops up and then

Pink substance: POYO!

Flare:...K...kirby?

Kirby:Poyo Phlare!

Negi: What is that?

Flare: My Bro!

Negi: You're related to that?

Flare: No silly I have a transformation just like Nodoka Monicle!

Negi: Miyaza-...

Flare: Nope my version of Nodoka!

Negi:OOoohhhh!

Flare: See!

Flare transforms into an all red kirby.

Flaeby: Hey guys!

Asuna: Why are you using magic Negi!

Negi: No I wasn't Asuna

Asuna: Why is Flare small and like a marshmallow

Kirby and Flare: PHEY!

Asuna: Wow another one who is that person some civ...cec...civiili... ARG words are too hard!

Negi: Its pronounced civilian!

Flare transforms back to normal.

Flare: Hey Asuna haven't you noticed that I can transform I mean Kaede did already teach me how to multiply myself its a matter of time before...

Negi and Asuna: What?

Flare: I get to learn how to transform into other people that aren't already a part of me! OK! OK!

Asuna:?

Negi:O_O Flare are there that much things I don't know about you?

Flare: I am ...overpowered OK!

Makie: Whatcha talkin' bout cuz!

Flare:(Hmm talking cool huh) I'm just up and mah homies ah Colin me dope and cool etc.(Crap etc. is uncool)

Makie:OO Cool!

Asuna:?

Negi: um... dope?

Flare: I was speakin gangster for cool!

Yue: Professor if you wondering were trapped...

Negi: Oh no!

Flare: Hey we're away from those golems still so you should be happy!

Baka Blue Kaede: Well I guess we'll do the only thing we can here...

Flare: heh if its studying I am totally out!

Negi: HEY GET BACK HERE!

Kirby: Pyi aweady hawve a powwage depwowma! pyou pirls all arw pyo dup bat pyew gop peatten by a pwee yeaw owld...Smeww ya watow!

( I already have a college diploma! You girls all are so dumb that you got beaten to it by a 3 year old... Smell ya later!*pokemon reference*)

Negi: T_T Flare is the dumbest kid in the world... And I could've asked that little puff if he wanted to help teach.

Asuna: Don't worry! They're probably lying about the diploma thing...

A piece of paper flies and slaps Asuna in the face.

Paper "Popstar University Diploma given to sir Kirby Kirby Kirby son of Nightmare"

Asuna: ? Aw come on!

Negi: Well Flare was telling me about this a few years ago when he was still living in Wales with Anya and I!

Asuna: Really?

Negi: Yes! He told me it was the most prestigious Collage ever! And that you can become more rich than Bill Gates by going there! Some kids such as Link of Hyrule the 23rd the great spelunker who had found the most jewels in the world... Our Link is a descendant of that wonderful man!

The background changes behind Negi to a historic England Flag and Negi salutes to nothingness...

...nothing to say about this folks

To be continued...

Well that's a funny end to the first (adventuring) part of the Library expedition..

Well I guess needed Intros are needed...weird

Makie: An Acrobat (runner up in Flares little Acrobandit Competition scheme) who is very skilled with ribbons and can do super-human activities with it. Flares less distant than Sonic cousin.

Nodoka: Flares Sis has a crush on Negi and helped Asuna figure out that Negi is a Magi!

Kaede: The local ninja who will also find out about Negi's magic Current apprentices: Flare

Yue: Mullet lady! Nah but her forehead is veeryy big (Flare thinks its arousing that it looks like its her head) Can be very smart but thinks school teaching is boring...

Ku Fei: The only unspoken of Baka Ranger with Negi. She is very skillful in chinese martial arts Current apprentices: Flare

Kirby: Flares very little brother

Nodoka Monicle: Flares adaptation of his relation to his sis. Seems to have a crush on Flare himself wait no herself... I'm confused

Flaeby: Flares childish kirby form


	6. Library Finale! Intro and to Evachan!

The Library Finale!

Flare: well you guys are doomed its been 3 days and you have only been studying not trying to get out of here!

Kirby: Pya you reahwwy pyare idiops ( Ya you really are idiots)

Negi: No we aren't!

Boom!

A golem crashes down to the ground. "Hey it has the book on its shoulder," exclaims Makie. What the heck! Well our heroes are in trouble now.

Then the golem raises its hand to hit Makie. Suddenly a Blue Streak slices its hand off, and the fierce beast roars in anger.

Blue Streak: Hahahah!

Flare: Kirby scan copy because I think that is who I think that is

Kirby: Subjects name Sonic the Hedgehog

Ability given Speed spike homing ability

Relatives: Uncle Chuck, Flare, unknown parents

Silver: Yup thats right Flare Sonic had been given a proposition by the Dean

Flare: Let me guess something about protecting 2-A?

Silver Yeah!

...heh...

Lights flash and suddenly the Baka Rangers attack the golems. Well that didn't work...

Chaos powers destroy the other hands as they run up a staircase to an emergency elevator.

Flare: AAAAAAAAAAAA! Get the F*** off a me!

Flare catapults into the elevator

Everyone: Crap its not working!

Makie: I know lets **STRIP**!

Flare:hah luckly I can just _teleporthu_-ogaogag *gets stopped by Asuna and Negi*

Flare transforms into a kirby

Link luckily he left his sword and shield at the dorm... so he just removes his tunic.

the girls remove their upper layer of clothes.

Asuna: Crap it's not working! Remove more!

and with that last taking off of the clothes they are a liiitllle mooore than the weight limit.

so they have to sacrifice the book.

Negi: NO I'll go myself!

Asuna: No you Idiot ! You're going to die!

Flare: JUST THROW OUT THE STINKIN BOOK!

Kaede flings the book out the door knocking the golem on the head.

Golem: Nooooo! *Well atleast they didn't steal the book they should've just checked it out...*

The elevator finally goes up HOORAY!

-When the elevator arrives on the surface-

Negi: GO girls! Go and take the test

Silver: Yeah don't worry 2-l already always loses anyways because of this idiot.

Silver pats Flares back

Link: Yeah!

Flare: HEY! That may be true but you didn't help create the absolutely safe capsule!

-At the test room-

Negi's self restriction spell ends.. and he mutters a spell that calms their minds and relaxes the body (better make them lose some weight too those Fatty Whales)

Silver Link and Flare arrive at the scene

Flare: Hey Negi they're announcing the results of the tests

Negi crosses his fingers hoping that they don't fail...

-After the test results-

Negi is fleeing school because of how they had "failed" and it was all his fault

Class 3-A: Negi!

Negi: No I must go I failed you all!

Flare pushes Negi

Flare: YOU IDIOT ATLEAST STAY FOR THE WHOLE DURATION OF THE FRICKEN TEST RESULTING!

Asuna: He's right at least stay for the whole duration we passed!

Negi:O_O(Maybe I should listen to the dumber people now)

Flareicual Spiritualis (Flares inner Spirit): Yes you should you jacka**...

Flare: HEY I know your me but no reading minds bad me bad me!

FiS: *Whimper*

Negi:O_O(...shit...he scares spirits)

-3 days later on the night of a full moon-

Makie: Why is it so cold tonight?

A harsh wind blows past a darkness sweeps over the already Pitch Black night. Then only to be followed by a shriek and a girl left fainted on the ground.

Flare: hmmhmm... so shes finally getting them...What a wonderful daughter man having a SHINZO Vampire as my daughter is soo cool!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well Eva-chan is now introduced to the story Flare has a mind spirit and he scares himself so ...I guess nothing new here move along... and next time The attack of the Dark Evangel


	7. Evangeline VS Negi!

Evangeline the Dark Evangel, The DarkNess within part 0, and Flares Firey Fighters!(Incendio Rubra) intro of Eva

Negi:Hah! I win Flare! Finally!

Flare: SO just once!

Asuna: Darn I'm forth again

Chamo: Wow I beat Asuna for once...

Konoka: Ok guys enough your going to rot your brains staying there that much!

Flare: Yeah it's almost curfew for me its almost 7:00 right?

Asuna: It's 12...We've been playing for that long?

Flare: Craaaapppp I neeeedd to wake up early tonight...Can I sleep here tonight?

Asuna: NO!

Konoka: You ok with sleeping on the floor?

Flare:...I just had an Idea...

Negi: What?

Flare: I'm going to bunk with my sis! Just need to remember how to transform into My cute little girl form and I'm set.

Negi: phff...Cute little girl?...phff..phfffff...ahahahaahahhahaahhahahah

Flare transforms into a five year old girl with a seriously long name but here we'll call her Nayun. "Oh great I get to play around for Flare again," Nayun says with a voice of stranger dullness than Yue's.

Konoka grabs up the child. "Sooo cuuuuteee!"

Nayun: Cut this crap! Get offa me!

Konoka: Sorry the chances of a 11 year old hedgehog turning into a brown haired little girl were 1 to somethings or something. So the sudden change got me excited

Nayun: Well Flare has mannnyy more forms so don't be suprised ok? Anyways where is that sister he was Jabbing off about?

Konoka: 3 dorms down.

Nayun: Thank you mistress!

Konoka: That makes me sound older than when...(Setsuna used to call me Ojou-Sama )

Nayun:Bye!

-Outside at sakura lane-

Makie: What the why is it so cold tonight?

A wild gust sweeps across the night followed by a sheet of darkness covering the already pitch black night.A shriek and a lone girl is laying fainted on the ground.

Flare: What a nice sight my daughter biting my cousins neck...wait a sec... thats kinda discusting

-The next day-

Fuka: Hey Sensei guess what!

Negi: ?

Fuka: Makie was attacked by a vampire last night!

Negi: What?

Fuka: You heard me right!

Fumika: Yeah she is right she was!

-In Class-

Ayaka: Don't worry Asuna I heard the vampires only get **pretty** girls!.

Asuna: Shut up goldylocks!

Yue: I don't know Asuna Flare even thinks I'm hot...but not you... coincedence Flare thinks he likes his cousin

Flare: True True...

Asuna: Fine Flare tell me I'm pretty

Flare strains his mouth to smile

Flare: ...re the... pre...tie..st...gi...rl...ev..er...

Asuna: See!

Sayo:(Why are they torturing him?)

Zazie:(What are they doing?) *Staarreee*

Fumika:Wha? T_T you told me **I'm** pretty...,

Negi: Now girls..and Flare...I will not allow another fight!

But alas Asuna and Ayaka are fighting already...

Flare: Luckily I don't have to stay here tomorrow I want to find the vamp...I mean I wish I could stay...but tomorrow's Thursday ( I can finally tell my daughter that she's my daughter the truth)

-That following night-

Asuna: Are you sure you don't want us to walk you there Nodoka?

Nodoka: No I know the way

Negi: Ok then see you tomorrow

Konoka: Bye!

Flare: Sooo siisss I'm going to Library Island

Nodoka: Why at this time of night?

Flare: Just cuz

Nodoka: Bye

Flare: ok then (Actually goes behind a tree)

Nodoka: Weird this is where Makie-chan got bitten...

Suddenly a flash and the girl is captured by the vampire.

Nodoka just faints...wow and she is part of Ala Alba?

Negi comes and sees that the vampire has Nodoka...

Negi: NO!

Vampire: Well hello Negi or should I say Sensei!

Negi has a memory of the girls face flash before his eyes to remember Evangeline A.K. McDowell.

Negi: Evangeline?

Evangeline: Thats right Ne-

Flare: OOHHH MYYY!

Eva: What the?

Flare: HAIII!

Eva: Oh My god not you!

Flare: Should you say something like that to your DADDY!

Eva: O_O

Negi: O_O Flare your **HER DAD!**

Flare: Thats right!

Both encase Flare in their own special magic ball.

Flare: Weee I can rollllll!

Rick the hamster jumps in.

Rick: You just got RICK ROLLED mate!

Naw just kiddin

Rick: No I'm not!

Well guys just get on with the book-ish thing.

Negi casts a lightning spell but Evangeline throws a potion and stops the attack from reaching her which creates a large crystalline rock formation and destroys the magic.

Flare: teleporthus!

Flare Teleports into the sky with Negi and Evangeline.

Flare: Hai guys!

Evangeline tries to focus on Negi and Negi focuses on Evangeline. Then Negi uses a spell which creates light copies of himself.

Evangeline: Liclac Lilac!

They lower to the ground and then Chachamaru Karakuri stops Negi from casting spells.

Negi: Raste-

Thump! goes Negi's forehead as Chachamaru hits his forehead

Chachamaru: Sorry sensei but I must obey my master...

Negi: Rastel Macir Magi-

Thump!

Negi:Ra

Thump!

Negi:R

Thump!

Negi: I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING YET!

Asuna jumps up and kicks Evangeline in the face

Negi: ASUNA!

Evangeline: YOU IDIOTh thyou MAthe me bithe my thung!

Evangeline: Oh wehll Ill justht have to deal with you lather

Evangeline ran away

**YOU WON!**

Flare: Hah! What was that!

Negi: Sorry I had to hurt Evaneline.

Flare: No I mean that!

Points to YOU WON!

Ninten, Ness, and Lucas PSI Teleport to the scene.

Ness: Because we were near you that happened sorry...

Lucas: Mines Blue.

Ninten: Weird wheres my white text on a black background?

-More to come and more to happen good bye~-

To be continued...

Evangeline A.K. McDowell: Flares "daughter" a Shinzo (true) Vampire who had became a vampire due to Black Magic/or she was born one and then had stopped growing at the age of 10

Flare:but why does she have breasts and fuka and Fumika don't have any?

I have no idea...

Chachamaru Karakuri: The Class Gyroid(female android) very visible robotic parts and a Verrry visible pair antennae.


	8. The Great Blackout Operation N vs E fin

Mario and Luigi! Flares heroes and Evangeline Vs. Negi Part 2

Flare: Hey Red!

Red(Pokemon trainer): Ah Flare hows your Pokemon collection?

Flare: Eh going fine... You became 13 yesterday?

Red:Yup.

Flare:So your going to go try and capture your first Pokemon?

Red: Yup!

Flare: Atleast ask Prof. Oak for a Pokemon first...

Red: Well that means that I didn't catch my first Pokemon I mean the first one you caught was a full blown Tyranitar and You were 7 years old!

Flare: So!

Negi walks by seeing Flare and the new kid.

Negi: Ah well hello there I am Negi Springfield who are you?

Red: Red Macle

Negi:Macle that sounds Latin.

Red: How'd you know?

Flare: Ah yes Negi I want to say something to you!

Negi: What?

Flare: Ya know how ...Pokemon trainers have pokemon,...

Negi: Yes.

Flare: And how Western Magi have partners and Eastern have Familiars!

Negi: Yes!

Flare: And how snifit (thats right) Magi have Cafilours

Negi:...no...

Flare: Well Red here is a Pokemon trainer ...

Negi: Annndd...

Flare: Well Pokemon are like a magi's Partner!

Negi:O_O You have a point...

Red: So this is the mage friend you were tellin' me about

Negi: WHAT YOU TOLD A NON MAGE!

Flare: Takamichi said that it's ok though because they are basically non-magic using mages.

Negi: Ah ok...

Suddenly a red and green streak passes by, followed by a hoard of goombas.

Flare: OOOO Goombas! Guys see ya later that may be Mario and Luigi!

Negi: Whats his obsession with the Mario bros. ?

Red: Well they saved us when we were little...

Negi: Really?

Red: Yup

Whats with that Red kid always sayin' yup.

-at the hoard of goombas-

Flare: OoOOO Mario and Luigi

Mario jumps on top of Luigi and they spin attack to throw the Goombas against the wall. Then Flare runs up to the Heroes and yells

Flare: HAIIIIIII!

Mario: Well-a hello little boy..

Then Mario remembers Flare from a few years ago.

Luigi: Oh thats-a Flare!

Flare: Yes!

Mario: Oh you-a saved us from a the Tyranitar!

Flare: Really?

Mario: Yes the one you-a captured!

Well lets go to the night now...

-That following Night-

A possessed Makie goes toward Negi

Makie: Master Evangeline would like to see you Proffessor!

Negi: O_O Crap not again...

Negi: Slaps Makie across the face!

Flare then jumps out of a tree

Flare: HEYAZ NEGINATOR WHATCHA DOIN DUDE!

Negi: ?

Flare: Nah just kiddin' I know Makie is possessed

Flare: So what happened today

Negi: Lets see I had followed Chachamaru around ummm... Returned a sagitta magica at myself... and made a contract with Asuna...

Flare: Cool you robot stalker... I like her older sis...

Negi: You mean theres more!

Flare: Duh there are definately more!

-A few weeks after that-

Flare: So Negi you have to fight Evangeline?(Flare Informed Negi of the plan)

Negi: Yes... Sorry

Flare: Naw she has been a bad girl for a few days... Like telling her own father to shut up but I'm too nice to hurt anyone so you beat her up K?

Asuna: Strange you'd like us to beat her up?

Flare: ...Duh!

Negi: Well then I have all my weapons at my arsenal!

Flare: Just don't shine light in her eyes shes already batty enough..

Link: HAHAHAAHAHA!

Flare: Want us to help?

Ninten: Yeah we can use PK abilities which should be magic enough to be strengthened during the forcefield lowering..

Negi: Ok send your best support of the team...

Ninten, Ness, and Lucas both stare at Flare.

Flare: I'm already going so send Lucas with me... I guess...

Lucas: But I'm scared of the Dark...

Flare: Don't worry I'll be near you ok?

Lucas: Ok then...

Ness: Baby...

-later that night-

Evangeline: Heh where is that boy...

?: PSI TELEPORT

Flare and Lucas run from nothingness

Flare: Hai!(Man my daughter got ugly fast)

Lucas: Hey Evangeline...

Evangeline:...GET OUT DAD!

Flare: Hey how come 2 hours ago you called me daddy! whyyyyyyyy!

Evangeline:\ _ / Get out Dad!

Flare: Fiiinnneeeeeee!

Flare: 4-th D slip

Flare and Lucas actually just blend into the shadows.

-Negi is walking around the school-

Flare: NEGGIII!

Negi: what?

Flare: Did you see Makie naked yet?

Negi:O_O ...whut?

Makie appears and Flare gets a total nosebleed...

Flare: Gwaughghghg

Makie: Negi Springfield Master Evangeline would like to see you... We will be waiting for you at the bath...

Flare: Cooll more naked girllssss...

Lucas: Was that supposed to turn us on? Cuz the only thing that ever turned me on was Kumatora as Violet at the spas.

Flare: Sweeeeet.

-Later at the bath-

Flare: AWWW Clothes! Could've atleast left Makie without her clothes

Evangeline: GET OUT DADDY!

Negi: You are...

Eva: Yes.

Negi: Who are you?

Evangeline turns into her normal form

Eva: ITS ME YOU IDIOT!

Negi: Thats unfair using your classmates to win!

Eva: Its unfair? well thats because I am an evil mage!

The girls mob the group... Except for Lucas who just took 1 step sideways.

Flare: Wooothooooo!

Negi: Take this

A Potion is thrown up in the air and the girls notice it and the Flans Exarmatio (Wildflower disarm) is triggered. Then Negi rolls out.

Flare: Niiiceee! Ako naked...

Then due to Negi's magic they fall asleep.

Flare: Negi try to do that to Makie next.

Red appears out of nowhere.

Flare: Red out of the WAY!

They crash into each other while Evangeline uses a spell

Evangeline: Sagitta Magica Series Glaciales

Negi takes out a magical gun and shoots then finds a lone mudkip on the front of his staff...

Negi: What the?

Mudkip:Mud?

Makie then ribbon whips up to Negi on his staff and Mudkip jumps on her head. Then Yuuna starts throwing basketballs at them hitting Makie and Negi leading to Mudkip jumping on every single ball. Mudkip hits Makie with a ball then knocking her into Yuuna.

Negi: I'm in a fix here are you ok?

Mudkip: Mud mud!

They land on a bridge just short of getting hit with crystals.

Evangeline and Chachamaru get stuck in a field of binding Negi made.

Negi: YAY I did it! I caught Evangeline!

-Meanwhile with Asuna-

Asuna: What?

Flare: Me, Lucas and Red just saw him running from Evangeline.

Chamo: I told ya I'm telling the truth!

-Negi's staff is thrown off the bridge-

Negi: Eva-chan NOT FAIR I WON!

Just as Evangeline is about to bite Negi. Asuna arrives with Chamo.

Chamo: ERMINE FLASH!

The Flash blinds Chachamaru and Mudkip, and then Asuna Kicks Evangeline in the face.

They run behind a column and Negi and Asuna make a true contract.

Chamo: All right the provisional contracts complete!

Flare and Lucas run behind another column.

Flare: Maaaannnn Negi gets a kiss...

Lucas: Don't even thin-

Flare transforms into Flare Doom(A 16 year old human girl).

FD: Muah!

Lucas:O-o-O

Pactio!

Chamo: Invoke the contract dude!

Negi: Right! Partner Asuna show me the power thats hidden within you! INVOKING CONTRACT!

Chamo: Alright the cosplay card!

Negi: Yes good.

Flare turns normal.

Flare: **NEGI TURN AROUND!**

Negi takes out a wand.

Neg: Sagitta Magica Series Fulgaris *BOOM* Ow

Negi is having difficulty trying to cast spells then tries casting his most powerful spell, and so does Evangeline then their powers collide and then Negi uses his skirt flip sneeze.

Flare: WOOHOO!

the blast was so powerful that Evangeline's clothes got flung off, and she is over the edge of the Bridge while the Black out ends..And Evangeline falls after recieving a magical shock from the forcefield.

Flare: Bye!(Maaannn)

Negi saves Evangeline as she is falling by recalling his staff.

To be continued...

Pactio System: Western Mages (and apparently Flare's style too but he is a snifit mage so he also has a Cafilour) way of having protection. The artifacts are triggered by the word Adeat and transformed back by Abeat. Yet everytime you invoke contracts the kind of card changes, but the more you do it at once the more energy you waste.


	9. A girls Secret ELife

Red's Mudkips intervention of Chisame's E life...

Red: Hey Negi thanks for the Mudkip!

Negi: No thank you for taking in this little creature.

Red: No thank you!

After many more thank yous.

Flare:Hey did you guys know that I caught a Cyndaquil raised by bats yesterday?

Red: Really?

Flare: So it has dark moves and leech seed!

Negi: Creepyy...

Red: That is impossible!

Flare: Nope it can't even come into light it'll strike you all down during the night!

Red and Negi: O_O... *Big Breath*...nevermind...

Negi gets a flashback about Evangeline, and Red gets a flashback of Flare using Flash Flare.(wait what!)

-at Chisame's dorm-

Chisame: *Sigh* I'm still pissed that...that...KID!...IS TEACHER NOW!

Flare (whispering): Maybe you should do what you do best...

Chisame: Yeah...wait...FLARE!

Flare: Yes my beauty.

Chisame: I know your like my biggest fan, but can you get OUT!

Flare: FIIINNNEEEE! sorry for yelling...

Chisame:(Well Flare's gone) *Sigh*

Chisame thinks over what is wrong in her class. Well lets see this class is filled with weird repeats...I mean half the girls are practically look older or wayyy too young to be in this class!(Kaede and Mana as older ,and Fuka and Fumika as elem. schoolers!) Hah this is like a Giant Kindergarden!. Plus WHATS WITH THE ROBOT! I mean can't anyone see that those features I mean anything visible is able to be seen as robotic! The most weirdest is that TEACHER HES A FRICKEN CHILD! So Chisame goes and takes Flare's advice and does what she does best and changes into the Omnipotent super hacker Chiu Chiu!

Chiu (She is typing) : Hey how is everyone doing!

Chiu: Something annoying happened today!

Chiu: We have a Hentai teaching the class! And all he does is peep on me!

Random comments.

Chiu: But thank you every one! As thanks, I'll let you see my new costume!

Flare is trying to transform (Using Kaede's training) into Chisame outside.

Chisame: ALL right they're coming! (lol so erotic) Out of all the net idols I am ranked first by far!

Flare: Hey Negi Chisame went inside there.

Chisame:That teacher will never catch on.

Negi's right behind you!

Chisame: I'll just be ruler of my "other" world instead! thats my chance! Huh? GYAHH!

Negi: Sorry the door was open behind you...

Class 3-A (Chisame's thoughts): Welcome to Class 3-A the class for eccentrics! Welcome Freak-San!

Well someone's having a nervous breakdown...

Negi: Wow is that you! You're beautiful!

Chisame: Hey~!

Negi takes Chisame's glasses.

Negi: Follow me! Flare run outside!

Flare: KK

Negi: Chisame why does such a beautiful girl stay cooped up in the dorm so much?

Chisame: I cant talk to others I am better off living a secret life!

Negi: Well can you stay outside? It's such a beautiful day today!

Chisame thinks "Ok I guess I'll accompany these weirdos for the day."

Negi: Sorry were late!

Chisame: At least let me change first!

Sees class 3-A up the hill along with Flare and the PSI club... and Link.

Chisame:(Why are THEY here?)

Flare: (We are technically part of the class the club and I work in it during the night to spruce it up while Links here because 2-L (yeah for some reason it's going to be 2-L until Flare graduates) wouldn't let him in the picture... well not me either.)

Zazie:..y...*Staaarrreeee*(Staaarrreeee)

Chisame: HEY STOP TALKING TO MY THOUGHTS!

Sakurako: Hey whos that?

Fuka: Negi sensei!

Ako: She's really cute!

Fumika: She's a bunny!

Fuka: Bunny!

Madoka: Don't tell me thats Negi sensei's girlfriend!

Haruna: Is this cosplay? Are you going to show us your hidden talent?

Asuna: Hey that girl wouldn't happen to be-?

Chisame: I need my glasses back after all!

Negi: HAh! ha!

Chisame gets her glasses back on then Negi sneezes and blasts her naked when Mudkip had jumped right on her... nevermind.

Flare: Take off the bunny ears my beauty!(Go Mudkip!)

Fuka: Aren't you Hasegawa-san!

Mudkip: Mud?

Sorry for forgetting about Mudkips intervention...Well atleast it saved her from getting exposed!

-Later-

Chisame: I'm going to kill that KID!

Negi: SORRY!

To be continued...

Sakurako: One of the 3 cheer leaders.

Madoka: Another cheer leader.

Chisame: A girl with a secret life of an internet Idol.

Haruna: 2 words CRAZY MANGAKA!


	10. Kyoto go go Kyoto! Pt 1

-The Kyoto trip pt. 1-

Negi: Kyoto!

Flare: Kyoutoto!

Link: Kotoyo!

Lucas: Koytokyo...

Ness: Koyoto

Ninten:Nintendoyo!

Kirby:Pyoto!

Red: ? Poketo!

Mudkip:Mudotyo!

Cyndapire:Quiyoto!

Mario: Okopadeoto!

Luigi: omedapatoyo!

All: KYOTO!

Flare: Kyoto Kyoto! Man this is more exciting than the time I played Tingle's Freshly Picked Rosy Rupeeland!

(Flashback time!)

Aba: Tingle! You don't attack like that!

Tingle: But that is the only way I can!(He is trying to stuff them in his inventory to trade for rupee's which is effective albeit creepy)

(End Flashback)

Link: That was because you were playing wrong!

Flare: NO I wasn't!

Negi: Um I finished already...

Flare: T_T WHYYYY I'M STILL ON HOMETOWN PRAIRIE!

Link: I finished...

Flare: Thats it I am going to train with Master Ku! MEANIES!

Link: erm...Meanies?

-Later after training with Ku Fei-

Flare: I can destroy them! I am cooler! I can kill them if I want!

?: So you want to destroy them do you?

Flare:Oh hey Tertium!

?: I told you not to call me by that name...

Flare: Aw why do you have to ?-ize your name!

?: No one knows me yet...

Flare: FIIINNNEEEE! Then I'm a neutral when the time comes I will join but I'll say to the boy that I'm on his side as a spy ok? Buuutt I get to say some secrets to about you K?

?:Fine...

-later the day before the trip-

Flare transforms into a girl before going on the train.

Negi: Ehem who are you?

Flare: ME DUMMY!

Negi: Ah wait who?

Flare: FLARRREEE!

Negi: Ah...Sorry...

Flare: Thought so...

Negi: Why are you a-

Flare: You don't think that they will find a little kid going on with those teens will be very viable but you're ok because you are a teacher!

Negi: Why are you wearing a dress though?

Flare: I never get to wear any when my mom was around...

(Yay another flashback!)

Flare: MOOOMMMMM I wannna dresssssss!

Mom: NO!

Flare: WHY DO YOU HATE ME!

Flare runs into his room.

Flare: Thats it I am goin' to Mahora with sis!

Flare whizzes past his even older sister.

Flare: Nice panties but I'm still going!

Sis: Perv...Still he always gives good advice so I'll wear this on my date tonight...

(Yes his advice did work though it was very windy because of an experiment by Splice and you can figure out the rest (and apparently her boyfriend loves lingerie) )

Negi: Ah you messaged me about that...

Flare: You see!

Negi: But why now?

Flare: This may be my ONLY chance!

Negi:Okkkkkkk...

Zazie: Flare...

Flare: Coming!

Negi: Did Zazie just speak?

Link: The Dean told me to come here too...

Negi: (Well I GUESS LETS JUST HAVE A PARTY!) Nevermind...

Flare: Wow sarcastic mindset Negi...

Negi's mind: (Stop reading me Flare)

FS: (You shut it!)

NM:(Fine!)

FS:(Fine!)

Flare: Yay we're going to KYOOTOOO!

Negi: Yes!

Frogs appear out of nowhere

Flare: OOO FROGGGYYYY!

Flare: Wow my inner self is sooo stupid...

Zazie: F...fro...froggy...

Flare: Yes my sweet, frogs.

Zazie: Love...you...

Flare: Me too honey...

Zazie: d-

Flare: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Negi: No wonder why Flare loves her he likes the Shutted-up type.

Flare: BAAAAAAA!(rabid baa!)

Suddenly a Shikigami bird takes the important letter from Negi.

Chamo: That thing took the letter to the Kansai Magi association!

As they run through the train suddenly a slash noise comes and stops the Shikigami in its tracks.

Setsuna: Umm...Professor you seem to have dropped this...

As they walk away chamo says.

Chamo: Hey that Setsuna girl may be a part of the Kansai Magi association place...

Negi: No can't be...

Chamo: Well lets watch her for the next few days.

-They arrive at Kyoto-

Flare: I'm changing back now...

Negi: Ok but can you go somewhere where its not in public I mean that is magic right?

Flare: Trust me I am a prince I know this stuff...

Negi: No you aren't...

Flare: How can you explain Charles!(a butler Flare never knew he had)

Negi: Well I guess...

Flare: Huh! That's it PSI !###**!

Negi: What the ?

Flare: NINTEN CALLS IT PSI F*** YOU!

Negi: OOoohhh! Wierd... Who knew signs mean a PSI (random Bad Word)?

Asuna: Why are you guys arguing again!

Flare: SHUT UP BREASTY!

Konoka: Flare no bad language!

Flare: Yes Icecream-kono-chan!

Madoka: Icecream-kono-chan?

Flare: It's cuz Icecream is the cutest food ever mixed with Konoka makes it more fun! And something very ero also.

Madoka: What?

Flare: Her breasts fills an Icecream cone fully and they stick on!

Madoka: Annndd?

Flare:...

Asuna: Ah...Per-

Flare: DONT EVEN BREASTY!

Konoka: How'd you know that?

All: O_O wow...

* * *

To be continued...

Setsuna: Konoka's bodyguard

Zazie's first lines: YAY ZAZIE FINALLY SAYS MORE THAN ONE WORD!

Konoka: Lol Flare knows that Negi will make a pactio with her so soon he will make a mini-Konoka-Chisame she will be veerrryyy mixed up of both of them.

Konochiu: That is the name of the combination

Chachira: Chachamaru's older sis that will be introduced next chap!


	11. Cyndapire and Mudskipper KggK pt 2

-Cyndapire and Mudskipper and their true introductions KggK pt.2-

If your wondering this was because they never had true intros

Flare: Hey Cynda you can go terrorize or somethin' I am going to go with class 3-A

Red: Maybe Mudskipp and Him can become friends.

Flare: Maybe something even stranger of those two types..

Negi: Come on we have to go!

Flare: COOOMMIIINNNNG!

-A few hours of waiting later-

Cynda: Can weee gooo somewhere?

Mudskipp: *Sigh* NO WE HAVE TO WAIT YOU LITTLE VAMPAQUIL!

Cynda: Ya know what yeah call me little vampaquil that sounds cool! ( Who knew that a boy would come up with such a great name besides master)

Mudskipp: Fine...

Cynda: Wellll...Want to do anything while we wait?

Mudskipp: Fiiiiinnneeee... What?

Cynda: I know train!

Mudskipp: Ok!

Cyndapire and Mudskipp attack the eachother. They crash into each other and Asuna (soon) run out into the Pool.

Cyndapire: Hah this is fun!

Mudskipp: Heh ok...

Cynda uses Leech Seed on Mudskipper! Mudskipp gets weakened because of his Grass weakness and then blasts Cynda with a blast of Quest Water (A final ability for emergencies but he was having fun).

Mudskipp: Poke-Firewater!

The Quest Water burns through Cynda and her soul. Cynda doesn't have a soul...

Mudskipp: Um... Cynda...

Cyndapire: Yeah I don't have a soul.

Mudskipper: Yeah but were...

Cyndapire: Yeah yeah...

Mudskipper: AAAA LET ME FINISH A SENTENCE WE'RE POKEN UNDERGROUND!

Cynda: Oh my Paush!

Mudskipper: Stop putting P's infront of words!

Cynda: I said "Oh my Paush!" Hah!

Mud:*Sigh* Girls...So dumb...

Cynda: What!

Mud: Sorry... Well were trapped here.

Cynda: How'd this happen in the first place?

Mud: I think quest water softened the ground then your fire burn't the Chaos heart Flare told you to hold...I don't know what to do...

Cynda: Hey don't call my master so casually!

Mud: Their trainers not masters!

Cynda: He took me in!

Mud: So did Red to ME!

Cynda: SO YOU'VE BEEN SPOILED ALL YOUR LIFE I AM PRACTICALLY BLIND!

Mud: Hey you don't kno-...

A giant geyser crashes them out of the ground onto Nodoka and Yue's laps after Nodoka made a Pactio with Negi..

Yue: Hey its that vampa-crap Flare was talking about...

Nodoka: Umm...Yue that could hurt if you hold it that close to your bare flesh.

Cyndapire bites Yue on the neck and arm...

Cynda: Cynda! QUIL! (You are now my mindslave naw just kiddin')

Flare crashes into the room.

Flare: Yes I thought you guys would actualy get Yue's blood!

Flare drags the Pokemon out of the room into their respective rooms.

Flare: FIINNAAALLLLYYYY Thank you Cynder!

Cynda: Quil Quil! (Wow Welcome master, Master is nice to be around ) *Blush*

Looks like Flare finally finished his Yue model and someone has a crush on hiiimmm!

To be continued...

This was probably the most un-Negima related but mostly Pokemon related Chapter so far.

Cyndapire: Flare's 1st leader Pokemon (Tyranitar is more of a following type even for a final form)

Mudskipper: Red's very very first Pokemon (Seems to hate Cynda but I think he like likes her so its a probably not)

DarkNess Part 1: This will Intro Kotarou Inugami (Yayz Negi's best friend!) and even Show why its called DarkNess within PT. 1 and not 2. (remember a few Evangeline's ago?)


	12. Kotarou and Diarium Ejus pt 1 Kggk pt 3

-INTRO Kotarou Inugami and Nodoka's Artifact-

Negi: Ehem Flare LISTEN!

Flare: *Sigh* What are you Navi?

Link: No he doesn't say HEY LOOK LISTEN WATCHOUT every five seconds...

Flare: Yeah but they may be related...

Negi: FLARE I NEED YOU TO COME HERE!

Flare: FIIINNEE!...

-Later during the free day-

Nodoka: A-adeat!

The Diarium Ejus(I forget) appears.

Flare: Cool sis! I didn't know you made a Pactio with Negi...Oh wait a sec...Crap

Flare notices his sister is astonished by the book...

Flare: You didn't knowingly get the Pactio didn't you...

Nodoka: ...nop...e...

Flare: Shi-!

Flare runs off right into Paula (From Earthbound)...

Nodoka sees her thoughts appearing to find a picture of her kissing her teacher...Oh Nodoka you dirty little girl...Yue comes into the room er hall...

Well this is going to be funny but alas we have even funnier events happening somewhere 10 feet away...

-10 feet or so away-

Paula: WHAT THE-!

Flare: Sorry...Wait who are you?

Paula: ...Why ask?

Enter Ness... I always wanted to say that...

Ness: Hey Paula!

Flare: Ah so you're the girlfriend Ness was talking about!

Ness and Paula: HE'S/SHE'S NOT MY BOY/GIRLFRIEND!

Flare: But you sounded so ummmm...

Negi: Ah well what do we have here? Hello Ness Hello..umm...Girl...

Paula; Paula

Negi: Hello Paula! So you must be Ness' Acquaintance he mentioned before...

Flare: NEGI I AM VERY VERY VERY VEEERRYYYYYYYYY *Breath* SORRRYYYY!

Negi: What?

Flare's thoughts: Don't do it man!

Flare's Conscience: Yeah I don't usually agree with him but DON'T DO IT DUDE!

Flare: (I was just sorry about the Icecream incident) Sorry about the ice cream thing!

Negi: Don't worry about it Flare.

Negi: Well I'm going to send the "Letter" now...

Flare: Hey I'm-a comin' too!

Negi: Sorry Flare but this is Western to Eastern you aren't either!

Flare: Cynda kill the boy!

Negi: Ummm... Nevermind you can come!

Flare: I thought so... Cynda return to me...

- A few minutes later-

Asuna: Paru-chan saw me go outside...

Negi: Ok then I'll just do something to get out of this..

Flare: DO NOT EAT THAT!

...What I was bored I had to eat it...

Flare: I DON'T CARE!

Don't ask what I was eating...

-a while later-

Chamo: This is your chance! Play a game then when no one is looking sneak out!

Negi: Great idea Chamo!

Flare: Hey look at them!

Negi: What are you guys playing?

Haruna: It's a game about Mages!

Flare and Negi: (Ummm... er De ja vou?)

Then a kid comes up.

Kid: Mind if I join in...

Negi: Sure...

Then they battle (In game of course). And the group is cheering for Negi not to lose...Will he...Nope he lost...

Kid: Your not that bad... But you have a long way to go before you become a "proper" mage.

Flare notices the hat has indents...

Flare: Hey ...Nice ears...(Dog boy...)

Kid:...See ya' around...Negi Springfield...

Negi: How'd you know my name?

Kid: You entered it into the machine when you started...

Flare:...Dog...

-Later Negi and Asuna sneak out well ok Flare came too but he was kinda hiding-

Asuna: Well now we can send the letter and stop these annoying things from happening!

Negi: Yes!

Flare: Bah!

Negi: ...

What they don't know is that they still have one person following them..Ok Flare alerted her to follow but you know what I mean...

Nodoka: Where is Negi-Sensei going?

-They arrive at the Headquarters of the Kansai Magi association-

Flare: Cooolll soo biiigggg!-ish

Mini-Setsuna Appears out of thin air ...She is very unexpected.

Asuna and Negi:!

Flare: Heyaz!

Mini-Setsuna: Negi-Sensei Asuna are you ok?

Negi: Setsuna?

Mini-Setsu: Please call me "Chibi Setsuna"...

Flare: Haiyaz!

Mini-Setsuna: I believe the leader is atop this mountain...

Chamo: HEY YOUR STEALING MY ROLE!

Flare: So traps?

MS: Yes...

Flare: Weeeelllll I am already half as-! ( If you're wondering this was a Mother 3 reference because he got stuck in the same trap as Kumatora in well you can figure out the rest by yourself)

Negi: Ok!

They run through the pass...Then it seems to never end..

Negi:We've been running for about 30 minutes already!

Flare: Come on slowpokes!

Asuna: We aren't as over...what was it you call it again?

Flare: Overpowered...

MS: Umm... This seems to be a Eternal Looping spell...

Flare: Aw! Well I'll see how many times I see you guys while I go around in circles!

-30 minutes later-

Flare: Wow *Breath* that was hard I only saw you guys 50 *Gasp* times.( actually that was the fastest he ever ran)

* * *

To be continued...

Kotarou: More will be revealed about this kid in the chapter.

Mini-Setsuna: A Shikigami made by Setsuna to see Negi and Asuna's Progress.

Why Flare seems to dislike Kotarou: umm... more in next chapter...

Diarium Ejus(Remember I forget the last part so I just came up with this): Latin for My Diary ...Kinda obvious what it does...and no it's not being perverted that is what Chamo is for.


	13. Diarium! Kotarou! Fin! Kggk Fin!

-The Kyobatto! Nodoka, Akodon, Kotarou, Keitaro er wait wha?-

Flare: SIGHHHHHH! This is annoying! I have been running for an hour now!

Negi: Well were just running in circles ya know!

Asuna: Yeah!

Negi: Well we tried up down forward back!

Flare: Left right...

Asuna: Ummm... Sideways and diagonal ways?

-A few minutes later-

Asuna: Crap I need to go to the bathroom!

Negi: WAIT FOR ME ASUNA!

-Out of the trap-

Nodoka: Sensei and Asuna-san...They went here...

?:HELP!

Nodoka: Sensei?

Nodoka looks into her artifact.

Diarium Ejus: April 24th, HELP!

Nodoka: Is this what Negi-Sensei is thinking.

-Inside while showing the power of Asuna with her contract invoked-

Chamo: You will be able to beat anyone even if he's a pro wrestler! ...Ok maybe not Flare but you know him...

Flare: That's right I am the overpowered person of the century! I am the descendant of Flash Flare!

Negi: Isn't that your name just with a flash before it?

Flare: Yeah that was 50,000 spirtual years ago of last when I was alive!

Negi: What?

Flare: See I don't go to heaven or whatever because I am a strange kid...By strange I mean-...

-Up in a tree somewhere-

Kid: These dorks are getting kinda interesting...

Listens in their conversation. Then jumps down from the tree to suprise them.

Kid:I can't let that comment go! Maybe you should try me on for size before you mouth off like that!

Flare: Dog boy!

-Nodoka time!-

Nodoka: Where is Negi-Sensei? What he's fighting!

Yes Nodo-chan yes...

-back to the fight scene-

Kid: Bring it on mage of the west!...Or should I say NEGI SPRINGFIELD!

Flare: Wow very smart kiddo...

Asuna:Negi!

Negi:O..Okay!

Negi: Sis mea pars per nonaginta secundas! Ministra Negi Asuna Cagurazaka!

Flare: What the Heckus does that meanica!

Negi:...

Asuna then crashes the beast and only misses the kid by a hair.

Kid: Woah!

Asuna: Adeat!

Then thrashes the creature into dissapearence!

Spider Demon has been defeated! Dog Child uses Speak! (lol rpg style)

Kid: I am suprised that you just defeated that in one hit and it turned back into a charm!

The kid points to Negi.

Kid BUT you are just a **small fry!** *turns to Flare* And you aren't even helping anyone!

Flare: That Chupa is a spy!

Asuna: Who cares your goki was defeated now you're helpless!

Kid: I am not just any magic user!

Flare: That is why I keep callin ya a dog boy!

Mini-Setsu:Careful he may be a!

The Kid jumps and attacks Asuna Then makes the hit for Negi!

Negi: Rastel Macir magister! Flans Exarmatio!

Well his hat came off...To reveal DOG EARS!

The kid then punches Negi into oblivion (Figuratively).

-Meanwhile-

Nodoka is nearby.

Nodoka: Wha! Sensei is under attack again! If only Asuna-san could hit that kid then They would win! Do your best!

A mist covers the battleground...

Negi tries to run away... It worked but not for long as he remembers he is in a loop!( man so many Earthbound references)

-Er even meanwhiler-

Nodoka:A plan to beat the mean kid? Someones coming! A..Abeat!

Ko...I mean The Kid accidentally runs into Nodoka er right into her skirt...Perv

Flare: Mannn I always wanted to do that!

Flare be more worried about how a 15 year old innocent is now traumatized for the rest of her life...-_- Boys...

Kid: You should get out of here there is a fight going on!

Nodoka with her quick thinking: My name is Nodoka miyazaki what is yours?

yaay finnally I get to say!

Kid: I'm Kotarou..Inugami Kotarou! Well see ya later Pink Panties Onee-chan!

Perv...

Flare atleast help this time

Flare: Fiinnnneee!

To be concluded...

Kotarou Inugami: Friend or Foe? This is the newest per... I mean enemy of Flare and Negi

Flare Vs. Kotarou: Thats right Flare usually contained to getting mad only is now furious (for being a pervert and because he is a dog!) at that little brat while that brat just wants to kill him I wonder what will happen if Flare transforms...

Akodon: Lol really this will be a char...If you haven't noticed This is Nodoka backwards so guess what that means (yay another Nodo-clone!)


	14. Kyoto is a nightmare! Pt 1 Fin Kotarou

-The end of a life and the start of a new story!-

Subtitle: Flare's DarkNess within himself!

Right Flaegima? ? Flare Magister Negi is now starting that "New Arc" I was promising! welll.. this is kinda dumb but ya know I am kinda dumb...So I will now put a Nice theme!

Ever Flowing Magma of ...

Theme: I ate my pants... Cried my poo... Ate some crap and **** a girl... Show me the light and eat some rocks Because of this I hate you all!

Well umm... that was fail...

Ya know what ...

Flare: GET ON WITH IT!

-Back to the scene of battle-

Flare: Heh dog boy!

Flare dashes right into Kotarou...But due to his weakness he gets punched right across the face throwing him 3 feet deep into the ground...Negi quickly uses a Sagitta Magica Series Fulgaris! Kotarou uses up the last of the defense charms and then tries heading for Negi. Asuna tries to intervine with his final blow saying, "Hey fighter vs. Fighter!" Kotarou is too fast still and punches the wind out of Negi! ?

Kotarou: Listen Ne-san I am not a fighter I am a Inugami Tsukai!

Flare: RAAARR!*He jumps out of the hole* VESPIR MANIR VESPIRASHIR! LIThim OUNUS MAGI LACINDERIum! (The random lowercase are accidental but add effect!)

Translastion: Rawr! Shadow Light Burnin'Fire! Light owns thy magic and Destroys!

Almost slightly hits Kotarou but he is using the powers of the Dog Gods and destroys the magic trust me it would've killed him if it made contact. Kotarou sends the dogs to "Play with" (Tickle) Asuna. Kotarou is going to kill Negi but at the second where he charges up...

Negi: Invoke contracts Negi springfield for .6 seconds!

Negi then in the .6 seconds blocks the attack punches Kotarou into the air and does the final attack!

Negi: (Flare)...

Flare and Negi: Rastel Macir Magister!/Vespir Manir Vespiradium!

Negi:Unus Folgor concidens noctum in mea manu ens inimicum edat

Flare: Vasnir Lakador nashimi noki ralinate Veriate SH0LITELATE!

Negi: Fulgarito Albicans!

Flare: Chaos Smash!

Kotarou ends up beat up sorta...

You Won!

Negi and co. gained 48 equal experience. Negi learned light magic level 3! Flare learned Vespir Magic level 3!

Kotarou: Wow...This is the first time a human has injured me so severely! But it's not over yet!

Flare: You wanna die don'cha!

Kotarou: It's time for the real thing!

Asuna:Wha? What the heck is that! It's like he is from another manga! (Lol go Inuyasha)

Negi: Invoke contract for me Negi Springfield for 10 seconds!

Nodoka: Sensei to your right!

Asuna: Nodoka-San?

Flare: Wow the big reveal huh sis?

Nodoka: yeah...

Nodoka: Right ! Above you! Spinning kick from the right side!

Negi with the help of Nodoka and hits Kotarou. Nodoka with her innate smarts she asks kotarou where is the way to get out! Diarium Ejus takes data from Kotarou's mind and then gets info that the 6th gate is the one out!

Nodoka: Negi, Flare! Break the 6th gate and break the hidden runes to get out!

Flare: What Eva-chan you say hah!

Asuna: Wow amazing!

Chamo: WHAT!

Zazie(out of nowwhere): Moo...

Kotarou: Wha!

Negi: Ah!

They break out thanks to Asuna!

Asuna: Great!

Kotarou: NOOO!

Asuna: HE is still coming!  
Mini-Setsu: Leave it to me and Flare!

Both: Shinmyruu!(wait what?)Umm...*Some random japanize syllables* SEAL!

Kotarou: WHAT WAI-!

He is trapped he collapses and yells!

Kotarou: I'LL REMEMBER YOU NEGI SPRINGFIELD!

Flare dashes to the scene!

Flare: Heh just be lucky I didn't use PSI ya little dog!

Flare 4-th D slips out...Wait a sec...DAAARNNNN!

You Won!

Negi and Co. got 79 exp.! Negi learned thunder magic 3! and Flare learned Dark PSI! Asuna learned Kick level 2

* * *

To be continued...

New Story: Well actually this gets a little more actiony like the Evangeline part!

Kotarou: Well you know him...the idiot

Flares Dark PSI: Because of his studies he learned Dark PSI but things will take a turn for the worst if he continues this study...I wish he'd stop sending me letters as a study

4-th D Slip: Gives you the ability to "Slip" between dimensions which it is why it is a good way to get in and out of magical traps with ease...But why didn't Flare just do that to get them out?

Vespir Manir Vespira: This is Flare's actual magic key but he enters the last part as radus radium or Shakir for different outcomes!


	15. Kyoto A nightmare! Pt 2 Tsuky oh my!

-Were Safe...For Now-

Mini-Setsuna: I..I can't maintain form! I need to go!

Mini-Setsuna disappears into her original paper form.

-Meanwhile with the real Setsuna-

Girl: I would like to battle with you for Ojou-Sama Senpai!

The girl turns out to be Tsukyomi like that was a suprise...A Shiki-Negi (Flare: DUUUMMMBBB) comes out of nowwhere.

Shiki-Negi:Setsuna are you ok?

Setsuna: Yes but how'd-?

Shiki-Negi:I followed the trail of Ki!

Setsuna: Ok.

Flare: HEEYYY NEEEGIII AREE YOU THEREREEEEEERE!

Flare comes in because the real Negi (Due to not experiencing using a Shikigami before ) Had fainted for the first 5 seconds...Well that is what you get!

Shiki-Negi:(I told you to waiiittt but fine follow)

Setsuna: Take Ojou-Sama sensei!

Shiki-Negi Changes full bodied.

Shiki-Negi: I am like a ninja!

Negi and Konoka run away.

Setsuna: I will not battle someone who just wants to fight!

Tsukyomi: Don't be like that! *Smile Smile*

Negi and Konoka run into a building then enter a room to see...Fate...No not that Fate... Fate Fate you know the enemy!

Chamo: Aniki man this is bad!

They run to the roof with nowwhere else to go.

Setsuna: OJOU-SAMA!

The (I'm going to call her lady) Lady has her Goki aim its bow at Negi. Negi moves a little. Then suddenly an arrow flies past his arm!

Lady: WHY DID YOU SHOOT?

Goki: He moved you should compliment me.

Lady: What if it hits Ojou-Sama!

Shiki-Negi's arm gets run through and Setsuna intervines the arrow only to get an arrow through the chest. Konoka jumps down and holds onto Setsuna. Her true magic capabilities slow their descent and takes out the arrow and heals Setsuna.

Flare: Wow...(If only I were actually here)

Crowd:*Commotion*

Shiki-Negi and Chamo come to where they were.

Shiki-Negi: Konoka-san was great!

Chamo:There are too many enemies! We have to go!

Setsuna: Then...Ojou-Sama lets go back to your family home...

-With Negi-

Nodoka: He's coming to!(Hes waking up!)

Negi: Great I seem to have recovered!

Setsuna and Konoka enter with even more of the class.

Asuna: Why'd they come?

Setsuna: Asakura-san that is all...

They walk for a while to see the "Enemy" Base.

Asuna: T-Thats the enemy base right?

Negi: Something is coming out!

Women come out and then.

Women: Welcome home Ojou-Sama Konoka

Setsuna: This is the Kansai Magic associations main base and ...Ojou-Sama's own personal home.

All: Waaaaa!

Konoka: Asuna are you mad that my house is so big?

Asuna: No I was just a little suprised.

As they walk they notice that Flare is in the place of one of the women.

Negi:? Flare!

Flare: Who else bud I am an icecream fanatic! I can teleport to anywhere I want!

NodokaMonicle: Hey Negi...Bouzu! hah I called you Onion Head!

Negi: How'd you get here though?  
Flare: Flash Flare duh!(Teleporting move kinda like PSI teleport but with out moving)

-They enter the hou...Headquarters-

Konoka:Well this is nostalgic...

Asuna: Wait if this is Konoka's home then...!

?: Welcome Konoka's Classmates...

Konoka comes to hug her Father. And Negi gives him the letter. He reads the letter.

Eishun Konoe: Negi you have completed your mission the ties of the East and the West are tightened! You can stay here for the night it's getting dark A banquet will be prepared for you.

Kazumi: I don't get it but congratulations Sensei!

Flare: Mission Clear!

Link: Can't believe I came just for this...

Ness: Wait when'd I get here?

Sonic: Daffdafd...Wait aw crap!

All: ?

To be Continued...

Shikigami: Paper golems made to be able to ...Change? their form...

Flash Flare: Chaos Control type of PSI Telepot...er Port!

Nodoka Monicle: I think I like...Flare! Is what she'll say and destroy the world! or not I don't know why I did this...

SHAPES: Actually and Acronym for Supah Hired Apple Pies of Enlarged Spiciness er kinda a wierd theme...

Sonic: With the help of Shadow tries to use stealth to hide from Negi while protecting the rest of 3-A...


	16. Kyoto Mahou Mahora! Pt 3 Mahou Battle! ?

-Mahou Battle Mahora's Best!-

Flare: What nice stone statues...Hey cool my sis is one tooo...Hehehe...

Negi and Chamo enter.

Flare: Daaaaarrrrnnn~!

Negi: no...no...no...no!

Chamo: Flare what happened?

Flare: I have no idea the girls just changed into stone when I came in... Am I a gorgon?Am I that Bad looking!

Chamo: Naw you are ok man.

Flare: Ah ok

Negi using Telepathia: Asuna are you ok?

Asuna: Yes! But... These people are all turned to stone!

-To Asuna's side-

Asuna: Adeat!

The Exorcist's Sword artifact appears in her hands.

Asuna: Don't worry Konoka I'll protect you!

-To Negi again-

Negi and Setsuna meet up...

Negi: Setsuna!

Setsuna: Sensei!

Eishun Konoe appears almost completely turned into a statue.

Eishun:N...Negi...Setsuna...

Both: Leader!

Eishun: This is no ordinary magic ... Our defenses were down I shouldn't have let this happen... A white haired boy did this... If he were a normal practitioner then maybe his magic wouldn't have effected this place...P...Plea...se take care...of ...k...Kono..ka...

Flare: Shall I scout out for survivors?

Negi: Yes...

-The scene now is Yue running in a forest-

Yue: Must contact someone...like...Kaede-san!

-Konoemon Konoe at Mahora-

Konoemon: Ah Negi...You sent the letter? Excellent! ...What the western headquarters! Even the leader! I must send reinforcements!

?:How about someone who can be of use during the night old man..

? ?:Pyi Pyew! (Me Too!) Poyo! (Piyo!)

? ? ?: Yes Master I'll prepare the offensive mechanisms...

?: Lets go!

Konoemon: They went ...Those kids just left...AT LEAST LET ME TELL YOU WHERE TO GO!

-back to Negi and Flare-

They see Asuna without Konoka.

Negi: What did they do to her!...

Setsuna:...P...perverted...things...!

The Boy appears (Fate) out of nowhere and punches Setsuna sending her flying across the room. Then Smashing Flare into the water (well Flare duh!)

Negi: Turning my class and those innocents into statues...Hurting Setsuna and Asuna... and stealing Konoka...As a teacher... and as their friend... I will NOT FORGIVE YOU!

Flare: Hey what about me?...Ingrate and for all the dirty (as in bad) things I do for you!

Fate: So then what will you do Negi Springfield? Destroy me? You'd be smart not to even try...

He then melts into the ground by magic...

Chamo:Teleportation by water this is a high class mage!

Flare: ...I'm kinda drowning I mean...wait I'll let myself out!

Flare spouts out of the water in a geyser of water his great grey fur ...wait grey!

Negi: Who are you?

Flare: This is my super form a water devouring form I called Super Form!

Sonic: So that's yours...

Negi: What the!

Sonic: Sigh...I am Sonic...

Flare: Hah I knew it!

Sonic:I ha-...

Chamo (was in deep thought): I just had an IDEA! Why doesn't Aniki and Setsuna-cchi make a pactio! It will multiply her powers + the Ki and then we have a multi powerhouse!

Flare: Hey I'll get behind Negi you get behind Setsuna!

Chamo: NO! Just let them kiss!

Setsuna: No time lets just go!

Negi: Yes lets go!

-Meanwhile with Kaede-

Ku Fei: Sneaking away in the middle of a school trip is nice!

Kaede: Remember this is no place to be playing around this isn't a game...

Mana: Ummm...

-Back to Negi-Bouzu's Team!-

At a lake nearby the Hou...Headquarters...

Negi: That is far as you go!

Lady(of the lake): Hah!

The Lady uses Konoka's power to summon Demon, Daemon, Oni, Yuri...wait...ohh... er they're pretty much the same right?...Well except for Yuri...The Lady and Co. run away!

You er Sorta Won!

Negi and Co got 30 Exp! Negi Leveled up! Negi Learned Wind Barrier! Flare Flash Form earned 1 rupee! Asuna learned uppercut! Setsuna learned Shinmeryuu Level 10!

Oni Appear!

Negi Uses Wind Barrier!

Oni group A is astonished!

Oni group B is astonished!

Oni group C attacks but gets sucked into the vortex and is spit back out!

Asuna: What is this?

Negi: Well this is a wind barrier

Setsuna: We have no choice we must split into 2 groups I will stay behind You 5 go and rescue Ojou-Sama!

Asuna: Well ...I'm going to stay too!

Negi:But !

Chamo: Actually I think that Asuna would be of use here! Ane-san's Sword is called the Exorcist's Sword it should be able to unsummon them!

Setsuna: Seems far fetched...

Chamo: But Negi could power her up while keeping his own defence to a minimum! How long could you do it?

Negi: For about 5 minutes!

Chamo: If its just Aniki he can fly on his staff! Lets try a hit and run!...Or even better a little Chuu Chuu for the NegixSetsuna!

Flare and Sonic: Dude your crazy!

Chamo: I mean a pactio kiss...

Sonic: Ah whats that?

Flare: I knew that I was just kiddin' ya!

Well what is Setsuna waiting for?

Chamo: PACTIO!

Flare: PK Darkness! (Fades out)

Sonic: Run? Piece of cake no sweat!

They leave Setsuna and Asuna to defeat the demons.

Setsuna: Don't worry this will be just like defeating 100 hoodlums at a normal area...

Later as Negi is arriving near Konoka...INUGAMI POUNCE! always wanted to say that... The inugami run into Negi's staff and explode!

Kotarou: Heh I never thought our rematch would be so soon!

Kotarou and Negi get ready to attack each other...Then a giant shuriken cuts infront of them!

Flare: (Shheee'sss HEEERREEE!)

Well he is in a 4-th dimension that is why no one can see or hear him.. Anyways an Image appears next to Kotarou hits him then the person who has done it appears on a tree.

Negi: Kaede!

-Meanwhile at the demon site-

Asuna: Man this is hard!

A bullet goes right through the bird tribesman and the other demons.

?: Looks like your having trouble here...

? ?: Piyooyoo! (Yeah!)

Asuna and Setsuna: EEEHHH!

Mana: I will be billing you for the help later Setsuna

Ku Fei: Wow this will be fun -aru!

Kirby: Poyo pachinezaa! (I wanna Machine gun!) Pyoh wait! *inhales a Flamer and pops a laser bubble*

New kirby form - Fire Gun!

Kirby kills 30 demons with his new weapon er banishes ... and they all burn in the evil flames while kirby yells "PYAHAHAHAHA!"

Asuna: I think that puff is a demon...

Kirby aims his gun at Asuna.

Setsuna: Asuna! Stop taunting him!

Asuna: Well it's its fault...

-Back to Negi-

Kaede: Now get out of here degozaru!

Kotarou: Get out of my way! I am not interested in fighting with women!

Flare: You slapped me 50 times across the face earlier!

Kotarou: So... What?

Flare transforms!...It worked!

Kotarou:...You're a trans?

Flare: What? NO! ...So your a DOG! I am a Cat 360% more versatile than you!

Kotarou: Wow a simple cat beat me...Wait you are a hedgeHuman yeah right!

Flare: Kaede ... Beat up Kotarou-Bouzu he is very annoying...

Kaede: So your name is Kotarou? Well I am Kouga Chuunin Kaede Nagase!

Kotarou: (A ninja huh? who knew a girl would be that high a rank in that ninja clan.) All right!

FLASH! FLASH! Then a violent Shaking happens which is a sign of ...

-At Mahora-

WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WONT WORK!

Dean: Yes it appears that the loophole we came up with did not work...

Evangeline: COME ON!

-To the Demon site-

Demons: Your in for it now you cant use that rifle at this range!

Mana takes out two pistols. And Ku Fei starts using ancient chinese martial arts techniques...

With two battles going on Negi Sonic and Flare are the only ones that aren't in the fights. Flare flips back to the 3rd dimension.

Flare: Well this is going to be funn...er sorta...well actualllyyyyyy... DIEEEEE!

Flare blasts Chaos energy and even helps Ku Fei in her fighting.

Ku Fei: Well so you've come a long way...

Flare: What young padawan? Come on Fei you know that I am The ultimate life form!

Ku Fei: er I was going to say Flare but ok...

Asuna: Will you guys just help!

-Kotarou Vs. Kaede-

They dodge each others attacks whether it's multiplying themselves to blasts of dark energy will either win soooonnnnn...?

-Negi team-

Chamo: What are we going to do?

Negi: Well I'll try a delayed spell I've been working on...

In a few minutes Negi is Chanting a spell... Then while his staff flies the direction of Fate he is on a nearby pole...He jumps off to activate the delayed spell when he hits Fate but... The thing is Fate wasn't even suprised by the spell...

Chamo: MAN HE DIDN'T EVEN FLINCH!

Fate: You thought that would hurt me? And you're the son of the Thousand Master...Pity

Chamo: Trick trick!

Negi punches Fate in the stomach with. SAGITTA MAGICA BINDING ARROWS OF AIR!

See that was the actual delayed spell he just activated his own contract the first time!

Chamo: Yeah a Delayed spell he started during while in the mist! Hitting you in point blank range had made your Magic Barrier have minimal effect!

Negi: STAFF!

Chamo: Who's laughing now?

You Won!

14 exp! Negi learned Sagitta Magica level 4!

They run to the platform but Konoka doesn't happen to be there...

Lady: Looks like your too late... The ritual has already been completed!

Chamo: What now? WHAT DO WE DO? Negi...?

Negi is Chanting his newest and strongest ability!

Chamo: If you pull it off or not you will collapse!

It had no effect...MAANNN!

Lady: Well you have failed that was your most powerful spell it didn't even touch past its barrier AND YOU ARE "His" SON!  
Flare: When you put it that way it seems negative I mean he is only 10 b!#$ face!

Negi: How do you know that word?

Negi collapses just as Chamo said he would...

Chamo: *worrying* I know use the Pactio cards ability!

Fate is going to finish off Negi.

Chamo: NEGI NOW!  
Negi: SUMMON Ministra Asuna Cagurazaka Ministra Setsuna COME TO MY AID!

Asuna: Gaahhh! What is that?

Fate does his petrification spell. But they were able to get away from the radius of the spell.

Setsuna: I will be able to reach Ojou-sama by myself...

All except Flare: How?

Setsuna: ...I have been keeping a secret from you guys... I will go once you've seen my true form so good bye...

Wings of the bird tribe sprout from Setsuna's back.

Setsuna: I am a monster just like them...Don't misunderstand my purpose was to protect Ojou-Sama but...Because I know that Konoka Ojou-Sama would've hated to see me in this form! Umm... Asuna?

Asuna is feeling her wings... Then smacks some sense into Setsuna...

Asuna: Wha'cha mean? They're cool!

Setsuna: Eh...?

Asuna: Do you think Konoka is really that kind of person? She is willing to care about anyone. Now go and save her!

?: Hey Can you hear me boy? THIS shouldn't be all you have show them your spirit...If you can atleast stop them for another minute and a half I'll finish the rest!

Negi: INVOKING CONTRACT!

Fate knocks Negi into Asuna.

Flare:HEY!

Fate tries to destroy Negi but he grasps Fate's fist in the air.

Asuna: Don't worry Negi kids that are naughty...(Takes out her artifat er fact) Need to be punished!

BAP! SMMMAAASHHHHH! Fates Barrier has broken!

Negi punches Fate.

Fate: That was the first time a human has touched me...Negi Springfield!

Does his long distance punch again only to be stopped by...

Flare: MY DAUGHTER!

Evangeline: Looks like you've been trying to kill my property!

Flare:Since when? Negi is at the least MINE!

Evangeline uses hardly any energy to blast Fate away.

Negi and Asuna: Evangeline-San?

Evangeline: Yes that is right boy...Now were even!

Chachamaru: Master the barrier has been broken!

Evangeline: Ok now see the power of the ultimate mage! Hey make sure you get a good look!

Asuna: Do you think she is still sore about losing?

Evangeline chants a spell to finish off the creature turning it into pure crystal!

Flare: My daughter iss sooooo COOOOOOLLLLLL! er... AWESOME FANTASMATIC! Chaos Controlling! um...

Evangeline: Break to pieces!

Evangeline:You have just been defeated by the Queen of Darkness the Shinzo Vampire Evangeline wahahahahhahhahha!

Negi: Wow she's really enjoying this...

Asuna: Go Evangeline!...She really lives for these moments huh?

-With Mana and Ku Fei-

Well looks like this battle is done...

Mana: Well we are just helping will you retreat now?

Tsukyomi: Well I worked off my pay tell senpai I said Hi!

-At Kaede-

Kaede: Well looks like this battle is done...

-Aftermath-

Fate sinks away into another water portal. Negi collapses. Flare is freaked out!

Flare: But that th...thing went right through where you're baby would've been!

Evangeline: Dad! Don't talk like that near the younger people!

Flare: Eh ok...

To be continued...

Fate Averruncus: A construct of some sort but who does he work for?

Mana: Gunslinger!

Tsukyomi: er kinda a pervert likes Setsuna...A lot...

Flare thinks that Evangeline can still have one..Silly Flare her body would be too small to support a baby that is half her size!


	17. Apprentice Test Evangeline's little Negi

-Return to Mahora ...Things after the Kyoto trip...-

1st Event" Love? and the Sniffles! er vampires also have allergies?

Asuna: What are you doing this early in the morning Negi we just got baacckkk... And what is HE doing here...Sigh...

Negi: I am researching the clue that Konoka's Father gave me...

Flare: And I'm here because Link is boring Silver is also for some reason today and I kinda have the Sni...Snif...SNIIIAAACHOOO!

Flare sneezes changing him into Flare Doom.

FD: Crap I am sooo sick!

Flare sneezes again changing him into Nodoka Monicle.

NM: PAAAA CHOOO!

Flare Sneezes quite more times changing from his 3 forms.(The only ones he remembers)

Asuna: (mmm Chocalate...)

Ding Dong!

Well actually BRACH! the door is flung open!

Ayaka: Sorry for intruding sensei!

Flare transforms into Chisame!

Flare: FINNAALLLLYYYY!

But transforms into his normal form again...Awww... too bad Flare maybe next time don't worry... Then KonoChiu comes out of his pocket.

KonoChiu: Master! Are you ok? You are such an idiot!

Soon many of class 3-A swarm the area.

Flare: Girls stay away I have infectious transformation Sniffles!

Nodoka: Achoo!

Nodoka's hair changes color.

Flare: SEE!

But apparently Flare has time to flirt with Fumika.

Flare: Hey Fumi-Ah ah achooo!

Flare is very infectious isn't he?

Flare: *tis because of the battle and the prolonged water absorption!*

Flare: Well I am going to Evangeline's maybe my daughter has some antidote!

Fumika: Cool I am taller! Er what are these?*Sees bigger breasts on herself* I'm kiddin'!

Flare: Darn well tell me when you change back once it goes to someone once they can't send it to any other people so don't worry you will be sneezing less than me...Achoo!

-At Evangeline's house-

Negi: That is why I must train under a her!

Asuna: What!

Flare a few feet ahead: I wonder if Eva-chan is sick too?

-In Evangeline's house-

Evangeline: Dad you know not to bother me when my allergies are acting up!(Allergic to pollen or somethin')

Flare: SO I am sick too you know!

Evangeline: What boy my apprintice well I am not accepting!

Flare: You'd makie me so happy if you did! I'll let you play with Cyndapire!

Evangeline: Fine...But first you must Lick...MY...TOES!

Flare: I will if you want...

Asuna: YOU IDIOT! Don't let a kid like Negi do such adult things!

Evangeline: Fine I'll schedule a test next saturday hopefully my allergies are calmed down!

Negi: Thank you!

Pt. 2 Ku Fei! 2nd (True) Apprentice!

Flare: AH

Negi and Asuna grasps his nose!

Flare does a bomb sneeze and his nose is almost clearly blown off!

Negi: Who is that? Ku Fei-San!

Kaede: This happens every day -Degozaru! People try to beat her Flare only got close then gave up right before the Final Smash as he calls it...

A few minutes of fighting later.

Negi: You're amazing Ku Fei-San!

Ku Fei: I Am no where near Kaede and Mana's levels!

Negi thinks about how he should say something to Ku Fei after school!

Negi: Can you meet me at the World Tree memorial!

-Later Negi is with Ku Fei-

Negi: Ku Fei over here!

Flare is unknowingly here (not even to himself because he unlocked a new form and gets temporary loss of control).

Negi throws a punch easily thrown back by Ku Fei.

Ku Fei and Negi start throwning punches! Then when Negi was about to ask her Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna appear.

Asuna: Hey Negi were going bowling wanna come to Ku-Chan?

Ku Fei: Sure I love bowling -Aru!

Negi: Who is that next to Setsuna?

Setsuna: This is Yaan... She is interested so Ojou-Sama asked her to come...

Negi: Oh really?

Yaan: Fuu! HAI Nejiko!

Negi: What?

Asuna: Er... umm... She yelled fuu then said hi and said Negi? I think...

Konoka: How'd you know?

Others: O-o-O Really Asuna got something right?

Zazie: ...Hi...

Konoka: Did she just talk?

Zazie (Trying to disguise her voice) : No she didn't that was just the wind!

Asuna: Who was that?

Yaan: Mi nono?

Asuna: Er what?

Konoka: You'll figure out her speech pattern A-Suna or Lata haha!

Asuna: Speaking Flare now?

Konoka: Naw just wanted to say things like that like him.

Asuna: Were here!

A few minutes of bowling later.

Negi: Amazing skill!

Yaan: Ooooo!

Asuna: Does everything she say have to be so kiddish?

Ayaka:*Evil Stare*...

Ku Fei: I feel a strange amount of Ki around am I imagening things again?

Ayaka: I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! I Challenge you to a duel Ku Fei!

After that challenge.

Nodoka is saddened. Then Negi talks to her.

7 minutes of waiting later.

Nodoka comes out happy!

Flare: This is boring when do I come in...

Remember Flare your not spiritually and mentally here!

Flare: Ah...

Haruna: Negi is going to Ku-San!

Negi: Ermm...Well...Ku Fei want to learn Martial arts from you!

Yaan: Gweat!

Yaan turns out to be...Flare!

Flare: You girls thought Negi LOVED Ku Fei I'll at least catch her attention first before that ever happens!

Ku Fei: You want to become strong arouse?

Flare: Master Ku that as epic fail of a pun!

Ku Fei: Sorry Flare-Bouzite... So... *remembers* I love strong men! I may let you become my son-in-law one day when you become strong enough!

Negi: Wha?

Ku Fei: I'm just kidding for now...

End of sub section 2

Subsection 3

Negi Makie and Apprentice test!

Oh hi well this is for Makie!

The Pactio 4 and Negi see a Crying Makie.

Negi: What is wrong?

Makie: NOTHING NEVERMIND!

Later the next day.

Ako: Are you going for morning training?

Makie: No its for self training.

Out side jogging Makie is heading towards the hill with the world tree where Negi is training for martial arts and Flare is "Watching" him for Ku Fei while doing his ultimate Fire training eating the only possible thing that can be used to eat while energizing his fire...Icecream! no not ice cream...Icecream!

Makie: NEGI-KUN!

Negi: AA! Oh Makie-Chan..

Makie: You are doing martial arts! Are you training for the School Martial arts tournament?

Negi: No ah...

Evangeline walks by

Evangeline: So Kung Fu eh? So your learning Kung Fu might as well forget about becoming my apprentice! Well its only fitting that a child would play kung fu!

Flare: Hey look who's talking 50th runner up of the Acrobandit Competition somehow related to the #1 winner in the Acrobandit competition!

Makie: Hey eva-chan why won't you let Negi become your apprentice?

Chachamaru: It seems she's jealous..

Chachazero:yea!

Evangeline: Hey I'm telling you it's not true! I wouldn't want to play with kids like you! Or kiddish teens like you!

Makie: You're very childish yourself Eva-chan Negi-kun is stronger than you!

Evangeline: Oh yah! (lol yes it's yeah but this was just to be funny)

Makie:YEAH!

Negi: MAKIE-CHAN!

Flare: Yeah Makie but hey atleast SHE was 2nd place.

Evangeline: You still going to be mad at me about that?

Flare: Hey I am the one who achieved full power over the Chisame form yesterday!

Evangeline:...

Flare: Hey well while you do that thanks for reminding me about ChisaFlae-San I'm going in the room... to um...Ma...hmmm.(Come on lie darn you)...Masturba~!

Evangeline: DONT SAY THAT WORD!

Flare: I was going to say Master's Bait you know for capturing Ku Fei! It was spelled wrong because of SOMEONE!

Hey don't blame me!

Flare runs off and away!

Evangeline: er...Dad...Well anyyywayyyss you will fight Chachamaru with your Kung Fu thing and see if you can hit her by sunday!

Negi: ...(crap)

Makie:O_ODid I do something wrong?

Yaan: Yes you didid!

Makie: CRAAAAAPPP! Don't worry sensei you must keep up you energy right? Well cooking is my specialty!

500 Chub fat later.

Fei Ku: Chubby fighter?

Makie: Don't worry I have a secret technique to lose weight fast!

1000 Unchubbyness later

Ku Fei: He's even weaker now!

Flare: STOP "HELPING" HIM MAKIE! It's not *transforms into a kirby* pyo pyiyoya poy poyno paaa! (helping him at all you PAAAA!) *Transforms into Flare Doom* I CANT EVEN BELIEVE WE ARE RELATED! *Transforms into Yaan* uuu...Wat do me say?

Asuna: Well that shut him up

Makie: AAA I just remembered! I have the selection test on sunday!

Flare transforms into nayun.

Nayun: Wow so much for helping Sensei...

Makie: I know I stink! I was said to even be too energetic and like a elementary schooler!

Negi: Don't worry Makie we will train together!

Asuna:Yeah you're excellent at acrobatics show us!

Makie does the best acrobatic performance in front of them all.

Nayun:Pure excellence I say (and I am the least used version so even Yaan speaks more than me)

Flare: You could totally see her bottom...*nosebleeds* ...heh...AChooo! Man I am still not cured?

Makie: But sunday is the event...

Negi: Don't worry Makie we will work together the next few days to train together!

a couple of days later...Speaking of the 2nd day...

Negi forgot to put his ponytail and glasses on and up, and is walking down the hall.

Flare: Hey cutie wanna go ou...

Negi: FLARE!

Flare remembers the british accent...

Flare: OH GOD! Sorry Negi I didn't think that you were you... Without the ponytail and glasses.. welll...You know...

Anyways the next few hours and Negi wins YAY!

Flare: Go Negi!

Chamo: Yeah!

Flare: Cynda...*whispers* Thanks for helping Chachamaru and Negi from actually hurting each other with your Fire Coat (A made up attack that covers allies in a Firey Coat so neither actually got insanely hurt...Not like Chachamaru actually got hurt).

To be Continued...

Negima! OVA Spring Summer 1: Yay thats right I am skipping to that piece in time and Chupa-searching is fun!

Cynda: Officially now Evangeline's Pokemon...Flare released Tyranitar into the wild and he is going to catch a newer Pokemon in the private island.

Yaan & Nayun: Actually were going to be named Nuyaan! and Nayuun? for comedy but alas...

Sum up current story: Evangeline has taken Negi under her wings... Figuratively. While Setsuna has taken Asuna under her wings...Both literally and figuratively. and also Negi's determination had gotten Makie worked up to be even more encouraged about many things.


	18. Chupahunt and Flare's Birthday wait WHA

-"Is Asuna still mad at me?" By Negi-

For retelling the missed parts: Negi recently got Asuna mad at him and She will not speak to him.

Flare:Hey Negi...I heard something from Kazumi about a southern island and you and AYAKA ...You know the class Pedophile!

Negi: She is not!

Flare: Hey that was the reason why I don't try to be near her at all. SHE SCARES ME AS MUCH AS CHIZURU'S EYES!

Negi: Er...What?

Flare: Hey well bye then...I guess...b..bye

-at the island-

Negi: Hey Asuna-San

Asuna: Hmph...

Negi: T_T (I knew it she is still mad at me!)

The girls start fighting over Negi...Again. Then Negi just "Happens" to end up in Chizuru's bikini part where her breasts are.

Negi: HALP!

Meanwhile in the woods.

Link: Sigh...When are we going to find a ChubbyCabra or somethin'...

Mario: I-a don't-a know...We need one for the special-a event.

Luigi: Well Mario why don't we go to the mountain?

Silver: How about we just get him this?

Silver holds up a Wurmple.

Silver: Or how about a

Holds up a Caterpie.

Silver: Or maybe a.

Holds up a Castform.

Link: He always said he would like a weather buddy...

Silver: Ok then...Well you go find the Cabra I'm going to spy on those HOT 15 year olds...Hehehe...

Link: Perv...

Mario: Well I got-a a (ha) Present too.

Mario shows them a special rock of some sort.

Luigi: Found the Chupa-egg.

Link: Hey what about me?

Silver: Hey um...Flare said he will do something very bad to us if we don't do this special thing he asked us to do.

Link: Well I found a P-Wing.

back at the beach. Negi is being attacked by a pack of sharks.

-At Mahora Academy-

Flare: Man why do Achoo! do I have to stay while its THIS DAY! This should be my day!

-Back at the beach-

Negi: THIS SHARK KNOWS KENPO! (crap *repeat*)

Asuna:ADEAT!

Asuna Slices the water and the Sharks with her sword. The Sharks land on the ground and turn out to be Ku Fei and Natsumi. Seeing that Asuna bonks Negi on the head and runs away from him again.

Flare (at mahora) Screams: VESPIR MANIR RADIUM! Aquanamir!

A cloud forms in the direction of the island...

Flare: Oh darn...

About an hour later the cloud drifts over to stop where Link and co. are.

Castform: Cast!

Link: It's changing?

Mario: Mamamia its evolving?

Silver: It appears so.

Castform: Rai-Sto~! Water! Cast!

Silver: Er...What!

Link: Wellll...This was strange...

The rain cloud seperates and then shines strongly on Castform.

Castform: Sun-un! Sunny-Day!

Zazie walks in.

Zazie: Hi...

Waves to Castform.

Castform:oooo Cast? (Turns to an icicle) Casssssttttt... (Helllppppppp)

Link: Oh my...Zazie sorry but umm...can you help us find a chupacabra?

Zazie:...*Nod*...

Link Link Link Luigi already has the egg are you THAT persistant

Later they all go back to Mahora with Negi and Co.

Negi: I can't BELIEVE you would sneak to the island to peep.

Link: Hey that was only Silver. WE were getting Flare presents you ingrate!

Negi: Why are you ge-

Link: It's his birthday you fool he's 12 today!

Negi: That's why he was sad...

Link: DUR Why do you think a 11 year old would be sad for some random reason after talking to you 5 minutes before that being SUPER HAPPY!

Negi: Oh...

Link: He knew you would forget and will give you the punishment if you aren't just kidding about forgetting.

Asuna: Who's birthday?

Link: Flare's!

Kirby: POYO! (Flare Baka!)

Zazie:m..my s...s.w...sw..swee...tie...

All: O_O er wat...

Finally they get to Mahora Academy.

Flare:G...Get...A..way...DIE!

Flare bursts with darkness

Flare: PSI Shadow Fire!

Invisible fire soars to Negi. Negi almost gets grazed across the face with fire.

Negi: Flare!

Link: He won't listen!

Kirby: Poyo pyo pai IDIOT! (What did you think you always got him good presents when he lived in England! IDIOT)

Asuna: Invoke the Contract!

Negi: Invoking Contract! Cosplay!

Chamo: Alright!

Asuna: Adeat!

Negi and Asuna speeds toward to Flare. Flare uses Chaos Control stops time and back stabs Asuna. Negi casts Saggitta Magica level 9 but misses when Flare uses Chaos Boost to speed up. Link tries negotiating...But it didn't seem to effect... Then a 2 forms one of darkness and one of light hover quickly over to him.

?: Darstorm!

?:Lightform!

It appears the 2 creatures were actually Castform using an ability called Darkness Calling and another called LightBringer. They then crash together and crash into Flare creating a clash of dark and light but then Flare and 2 castform come out. Wait TWO what the heck. Only then the two reform to become the icicle again.

Flare: Sorry ...I...am ...sorry...its...just ...I thought...You...but...I forgot..6 years ago... then I moved to Africa...Waid A MINID ...I have been telling you for the past 7 days nagging you... Like the morality core with a voice.

-Flashback time-

Morality core: Listen to your mother!

GLaDoS: But moooommmm!

MC: I will finally make you that cake if you clean your room!

GLaDoS: Oooooo...Really! Wait...Hold on ...I read on the internet... THE CAKE IS A LIE!

MC: Don't worry I just need to get the ingredients from your smarter brother.

Logic Core: Rhu-barb, on fire. 18.2 ounces of cake mix

-Flashback end-

Negi: No you were fantasizing about that that is what you said to me

Negi casts a spell to create constructs that look like him and Flare (with the help that he had a few remaining shikigami)

Fake Yaan: Negiii-kuuuuunnnnnnnn! Fllaaawwee haass a thing to teww yeww!

Fake Negi: Yes what?

Fake Flare: Hey Negi I saw on Youtube this vid about Morality Core having a voice and what if it acted like it was GLaDoS' mother and was mixed with the Logic Core!

-er Fake imagining?-

Logility Core: Clean your room and I will make you a cake made with 18.2 ounces of cake and don't forget garnishes such as fish shaped crackers-.

-end fake imagination and end Shikigami Flashback-

Flare: SO! You always were so uptight...

Negi: Plus I did get a present on the way here...

Flare: GIMMEEE!

Before Negi takes out the present Zazie enters the room.

Zazie: *Staaaarreeee*...*Waves at Castform*

Castform:C...c...cassttt...fooor...mmm...*freezes up again*

Mannn and he just unfroze!

Negi takes out a new staff.

Flare: OOOOOOO!

Transforms into a girl hedgehog (which looks kinda like Amy Rose for some reason).

Flare: O Hao gosaimasta Negi-kuuunnn! I'm so happy I might just rape you!

Asuna baps Flare repeatedly with her cosplay artifact.

Negi: Asuna don't hurt hi...her...IT ...it is her birthday today.

Flare (with a big red ouch on her fore...wait ...er Nevermiiinnndd): Aww Negi you're soooo cuuuteee acting nice! I will even let you do the raping yourself!

Negi:O_O

Konoka enters: Hey Flare I found the feather you wanted!

Flare sees that it's a Phoenix feather... It changed Flare back to normal!

Flare: Thank you IcecreamKonochan! Er...well ...that feather stops me from random transforming BUT who knows I might change my miiinndd! Now Luigi where is that Chupa I wanted.

Luigi: Here its still an egg sorry.

Kirby: Pyo? (are we giving out presents already?)

Flare: No silly tis' tradition on the child of life and death have thine 12th birthday using thy powers to speed up the 100 year process of Chupacabra egg hatching! or in other words, I need to hatch a Chupacabra egg using my time dominion.

Mario: Time Dominion-a I thought there was Nature-a Creation and Destruction only?

Link: Hey woah woah HEY! What the hell is a dominion!

Red: It's a kind of Power that all Cafilours can enchant their Magister Magica with.

Negi: Er how'd you know and Magi not Magica?

Flare: I have been teaching him how to become a non-combat magi its called Magica because only creatures that weren't initially alive in the first place and were spirits when they came into being yet Red will have my teachings to be able to use Magica without being a born spirit.

To be continued...

Yay kinda wierd who knew Negi who could remember that Flare was the only kid at Wales during the attack of years past (and kill the demons with his Cafilour who looks just like a little slime) , yet couldn't remember Flare's birthday...Well then again Flare got Negi a Siren for his birthday this year...Even though the Siren itself loved Flare what an idiot.


	19. Kotarou again wait he's helping? !

-Thy Vashir and Shakir ...Why did it start raining!-

A very rainy day in MAHORA ACADEMY, a schoolyard with grades from preschool to university! A child awakes in the middle of the day being housed by two ..humans... no not magi humans, just humans! One is Natsumi and the other is Chizuru normally their third dorm member is the class representative Ayaka Yukihiro! But she is outside somewhere trying to be a pedophile again...er I mean seducing their teacher...Their 10 year old teacher!

Flare: Umm...So is this a Paragraph chapter?

No Flare, anyways on the same day a 10 year old boy is being helped by a 14 year old...or so I was told... Well guess who that was! Yes the Pedo yup!

Negi: Thank you class representative!

Ayaka is emanating something (which is either the smell of a wet hip or love...I say the first) which is very showy... Then they both say their goodbyes till the next day as -_- school day tomorrow. Later while Negi is going back to his own dorm, his friend Flare L. Monicle or Flare was transformed and was wearing a bikini...er he or she was just eating what every second he/she eats Icecream no not Ice cream SHEESH I thought you guys would get it already. Just then Negi realizes that Flare is infront of a camera.

Flare Doom: Hey boys so ya wondering why a cuuutee news reporter like me is out on Japan?...Well my mother and father oh great king and queen vespirana of the Fire kingdom *sigh* sent me here I mean ME! I am their only hope for that land, I am born with Monicle blood or for newcomers are the blood of the time-born. Well what a rainy day in Majora-er I mean Mahora Academy Japan and what a lovely rain it is!

Negi: Er...Hi Flare what's up?

FD: -_- Negi go away not for little kids like you and Flare to be near if you want HIM then go to the stinkin' dorms...

Negi: But Flare!

FD: I am only a shard of Flare! We can split up into many pieces so we can lead our own lives without ever noticing we're a part of a great "daemon" sent from up above.

Negi: Aren't Daemons and Demons and oni etc. from the Underwhere?

FD: If you are time bound...

SCREEEEAAAAMmMMMMM!

Negi: Oh no its one of my Class!

-later up at the dorms-

Kotarou: He said he took your 7 partners too! Wait hold on...somethings coming back...now...Oh right that is why I came here! NEGI Springfield I challenge you to a duel!

real Flare turns up.

Flare: Doggy boy-a so you have turned up here finally I have some reason to have a newer friend the PKlub is stopped because of a rain summoned by the great water god Aquamanir!

Negi: That means water in snifit magi speak *smile smile*!

Kotarou: So you take the abilities of the gods yourself and make use of them huh? Well nice knowin' ya...

Flare: You can't use your Dog Spirit stuff anymore and you are laughing at Princess Flarinali (Flare) Losair (Loser) Moniclaus (Monicle) Veshakiran (Veshakir)! Man and I thought it was tough to fight a little girl named Mimi! (super paper mario reference: Mimi in her normal form er...I mean non-spider normal, attacking without rubees now that would be easy if she couldn't transform)

Kotarou: Er...Mario fan?

Flare: Ya know it! *whistles to have PKlub and Link appear* Okopadepa imonomoapadopa!

PKlub and Link: Yes sir! *starts to Z target Kotarou and attacks him*

Flare realizes all "7" partners Kotarou said... **7**...8, 8 partners Negi had!

Asuna Vespirina Theotasia AnaBlahBlahBlah, Kono-chan, Nodoka, Secc-chan, and the to be ones Chisame, Kuzu-Chan BUT there was also ME!

Flare: 7 pactio's? 5 + to be and ME = 8!

Kotarou: er you made a...kis...pa...pact...io...with ...another...OMG hahahahahahahahhaha!

Flare: remember I am a girl like 5 shards % girl!

Negi: He means 50% Kotarou...

Kotarou: You ARE a transvestite!

Flare: Thats it! Valanir ma...Man I am making up spell keys now attacking punch!

Kotarou gets his hand before Flare even finishes, but he is left handed.

Flare: Practie Biginnar Incendio Ardescat!

Kotarou gets burnt in the hand that is holding Flare's other hand...

Flare tries doing close combat...but even with fighting Chaos and breaking the Master Emerald 50 times he cant do anything...(because sonic always had to fix it... speaking of the blue wind where is he? We havent seen him since the kyoto arc)

Kotarou: ...man no wonder why you hide behind partners so much ...plus you must be a support partner!

Flare: What!

Negi: Stop! Before this gets to far! Flare you know you have a dud mode with the hardest mobility (Flashback of Nodoka holding a Yoshi-like egg ((Flare)) from getting fried from the dragon in Library Island) , your cosplay is randomly chosen and so is your Armor card from all your bodies each with their respective soul controlling them (Nodoka Monicle's Rare card is A giant Cigarette and sandals studded with flight cigars at the bottom because of her Chaotic Nature and suspectedness to live life to the fullest while taking the chance of hurting herself because she is a cigarette addict) and you know your cosplay are the strongest of any partner (normal Flare's rare card is a "dumb" orb of fire and an even dummer one of ice while Normal Flare's Cosplay is a human equivalent to a kirby's burn ability infact his neutral cosplay is a burning kirby human form...who knew his human kirby form was a girl!)

Kotarou: So you are a gi-

Flare: FIIINNNAALLLLYYYYY you believe me now?

Kotarou: Well you only showed me that you were a hedgehuman-.

Flare: FD is a girl ya know!

Kota-kun: That is why she has such big breasts.

Flare (Female): Don't remind me (has hardly any cup like the Narutaki Twins)

Flare: Well I'm going now! Bye!...Ya know what I'll even use Chaos Control to stop the rain from hitting me BUT you have to go fast because I am going to continue the rain when I get into my daughter's villa!

3 minutes later Negi and Kotarou are speeding through the rain I think hoping to not get sick and wet...but Kotarou already had his daily dose of butt onions so no need to hurry.

Well lets go see what Negi is chanting about now.

Negi: Sagitta Magica Series Glacialis Lucis! (Magical Arrows light ice series!) *Just going to make up spells now*

Pudding:...great...

?: Pudding funny name. You are so cuuutee too!

Pudding: Get out-a here just because your a newb doesn't mean that you get the special treatment!

New Guy: Hey just be lucky that I can't be sealed in that jar...Genies sheesh can't live with em-

Slime: HEY we're not genies!

NG: Sure ... Sure

Negi: Tel ma AMORISTA!

They swiftly land onto the stage.

Kotarou: Die Damnit!

Negi: Did you just say damn!

Kotarou: What are those?

The dog boy points to the slimes

Amee: Were SLIMES!

Negi & Kotarou: (but...they don't resemble THOSE genies)

Slime: What is with you guys thinking we're genies!

Flare: Hey Kono-Chiu Chiu!

New Guy: Master finally thanks IDIOT!

Pudding: Knew itt...and you doubted me! I always wondered why she has those mood swings.

Negi: Battle Hymn

Intense battle between Slime and Negi starts. Ok Slime I mean coiling? really that is for snakes not slimes...Ow that must've hurt...Oh my OW!

Kotarou: what was that?

Negi: a support magic I've learned.

Kotarou: no I mean the form of martial arts you're using

Negi: Ah that was taught to me buy a very wise person.

Flare: Or as we call them BAKA RANGERS!

The slimes come in for another attack but they're blasted away from Negi and Kotarou.

Kotarou: Forget it Physical attacks won't work lets just get that man!

Negi: Ok!

Kotarou: You've learnt a lot!

Negi: You too thanks!

Kotarou: Though I don't know about HIM anymore...*looks at Flare cooing over Kono-Chiu*

They are fought again by the slimes and Kotarou doubles to fight the slimes and Negi blasts the man with a non-sound sagitta magica spell.

Negi: This is it Demon-sealing bottle!

No effect...

Man: Hah the experiment worked! Demon-Fist!

The duo (Does Flare even count anymore...) dodges the blast but the man keeps blasting. They use their most powerful abilities to attack.

Negi:...Albatans Fulguratio!

Kotarou: Inugami Ryuu Kuu Ga!

But the man is taking advantage of Asuna's magical shield. Then Chamo with his split second thinking goes to take the pendant off of Asuna! But the slimes take him into the slime ball that the girls are in...too bad. They are attacking each other and blasting one another, then konoka takes out her retractable wand...Bad idea for letting her keep her clothes.

Flare: Still its soooo cool that we get to see Kuzu-chan naked...

True dat dude...

Flare: Oh great Kono-Chiu cover your ears this guy is doing a lecture...

Then the man takes off his hat...revealing not a human head but a DEMON and not just any demon but the demon from that night!

Negi enraged had instant moved and punched him onto the ceiling. The battle hymn going bonkers and the fight without the enemy returning hits Flare has to ruin it all by singing...

Flare: Vashiiir... Vessppiiirrrr...Shaaaddooowwss...Lighht...VESPIRADIUM!

turns out that singing was all part of a spell!...Totally expected... anyways that spell slows down time soo what happens? Well Kotarou saves Negi from a dark death... because either that spell you live or lead a life of outcast and HE LIVED..

Well while Negi is getting a Kotarou lecture the girls are trying to cast a ardescat spell.

The girls free are now able to do things that would only be termed as multi-tasking then with the pendant rid of and the slimes gone The duo ...and Flare deal the final attack against the demon...

Flare: Hold on why aren't you guys giving the final blow?

Negi: I have gotten my revenge he was only part of the attack..He wasn't meant to hurt anyone else but me...I will let him go for now.

Man: Don't disappoint me Negi and neither you Kotarou...and maybe Flare but when I get to battle any of you don't dissappoint me! Hahahahahaha...*laughing fades out*

A few days later Nekane gets a letter

Negi: Quite a few things happened other than my teacher duties...Also I made a new friend also!

Flare cuts in: Hey dud what'cha doin'!

Asuna and Negi: Flare!

Chamo: This is pure gold!

The letter starts fading out...

Flare: Hey Chachi-san wanna go do something special for the Mahora festival this year?

? ? ? ? ?: Yes my love!

Coming up on Flaegima? ?

Link: The mahora-fest is happening and I am a Deku once again! What the heck!

Flare: Hey the 3 day Disaster festival what do you think remember Mahora, Majora's Mask! 3 day Mahora-fest sound familiar?

Link: OH no what to do now!

Negi: Chao lingshen is strange also...Why is she so wierd today?

Flare: Hey don't talk about my lady-friend like that! I am about to score with her!

Flare: Actually Why am I going to help its my birthday month (yes his birthday is that long)

To be Arched...


	20. MajoraFest Part 1

- Majora-Festival Chapter 1-1 Linku Shrub, Cynda, and Mud...Once again? -

?:Dwaaah!...

Flare: LIIINKKk!...Why are you on the ground?

Silver: Hey Flare dude! It's 3 in the morning!

Nodoka Monicle: Hey it's Link's fault!

Silver:...Th...there's a girl in the b...bed with...me...

er...Hedgehog erection? Oh wait nevermiinnndd.

NM: Hey guys I'm still Flare though.

Link: Hey why are there leaves all over me? NO WAI!

Flare changes normal again.

Flare: What?

Link: D...Deku.

Others (including Kono-Chiu): Majora all over again!

-Meanwhile in Eva-chan's villa-

Evangeline: So Cynda tell me about that Mudskipp boy you keep talking about.

Cyndapire: Cynda-qui-wi-wi-wil! (I absoluuutly hate that kid!)

Eva: Boy's right?

Cynda:Cyndaquil (I know).

Chachamaru: It appears that it is time for the festival master.

Cynda: qui qui qui? (Can I go see Mud for a little?)

Eva: Still...Ok.

Cynda: Cyndaquil! (Thanks Master's daughter!)

-Meanwhile-while at Asuna's Dorm-

Asuna: Hey Negi! You ready for the Festival?

Konoka: Yeah Negi you ready?

-Back to Deku-kun-

Link: *Sigh* Still I can't shake the feeling like I know how to fix this problem.

Flare: I know its like we need a song that heals or something

Link: O_O Song of healing...DUH!

Plays on the Pipes of Awakening.

Link: T_T It didn't work...WHY!

Flare: Maybe cause you are a bi-!

A small imp-like creature comes up to the group wearing a mask.

Imp: So you are under my spell once again? Well that Deku form seems to help you sooooo...I'll just make a form that is a little less helpful!

Er...He just turned Link back to normal only ...

Link: Hey nothin' happened!

Narrator and Flare: You have long hair and nice smooth skin dude.

Flare: And I think you're items were replaced by girly items.

Link: PERV!

Flare: Hey (first of all wrong wording ok!) at least you still have your Masks to transform...But you only have the Deku one...Remember you sold the other ones.

Silver: Why did we talk you into doing that!

The new body of the Majora's Mask ran away.

Link: Maaannn...Now I am female...

Flare: Hey cuutiieeee wanna go on a da-! Oh wait...

Link: Amnesia-attack once again?

Negi walks past.

Negi: Nice costume Link.

Link: Hey dude its not a costume look!

Link brings Negi's hand towards her breast. Flare curses that lucky man.

Negi: Oh yes (Flare:O_O er wat?) I almost forgot! (Flare: Oh...) Setsuna and I have to keep going. Um I guess this has to do with the magi at the school.

Flare: HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!

Negi: Shizuna-sensei didn't say anything about you...

Flare: Waah? GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN HEDGE-...er HUMAN!

Negi: AAAAA!

-after the magi meeting-

Flare: Even Kota-kun was thereeeee! Why darn you!

Kotarou: Hey don't call me that kitty-cat.

Flare: Hey rhymer why don't you ...be a ...Whiner!

Setsuna: So ya wanna be a little baka?

Negi: I can't believe you 3 are rhyming with such rhythm!

Link and Silver (with the PKlub) are running towards the group.

Link: Hey Flare!

Flaricus Spiritualis: You think he's succumbed to the girlness of his garb?

Flares Conscience: Dude he can't be near Zelda for 5 minutes without turning into a (figurative not the Other kind) girl.

Link: Hey... It's the first day wanna go out while the World Tree is all shiny and stuff?

Flare: He...Deaba...DO...Laboiio...POYO-ne!

er Flare... Are you ok-

Flare: NO DUDE! I am not a girl with girl person!

Transforms into Nodoka Monicle.

NM: I am going to go get drunk now! *Leaves Flare behind* You guys bore me with your words.

Flare: OH Come on!

Just then Chao Lingshen (one of Negi's 31 students, and Flare's 10000+ friends and 1000000+ girl friends) crashes in front of them.

Trying to get away Chao away from her pursuers Negi and co. almost get shown using magic. But the more reality people just take it as fireworks. And also turns out that their pursuers were just at the magi meeting.

-A few hours later when meeting up with Asuna-

Asuna:So she gave you this? What does it do?

Negi: I am assuming its some new watch or something

Flare: Don't dis my girl dude K?

Negi: What do you mean?

Flare: It's obviously some sort of time telling device.

Pedo...er Ayaka: Its almost time for the pre-night festival!

Flare: OH yeah I need to help 2-L (Kinda weird how there is a co-ed section of school)

Flare runs off leaving a trail of blue dust sparkling in the wind.

-Later-

What happened to Cyndapire and Mudskipp? Well right now lets see what they are doing!

Cynda: Hey using Quest Water is cheating!

Skipp: So you have Leech seed and Leech attack and all those dark move things!

Red: ...What?

Cynda: qui cynda quil! (He's totally cheating!)

Skipp: Mud mud! (She's totally cheating!)

Red: Guys I don't know why but you guys must be very opposite..Why are you friends in the 1st place?

Cynda: cynda cynda quil? (Hey Mud wanna go to celebrate the festival?)

Skipp: Mud skipper muddy skip. ( Yay! but... what about the risk of being caught by animal control?)

Cynda: qui qui quillacynda (Well master taught me a special disguise magic but...I only know a human girl disguise...)

Skipp: Mud skippa mud skip (it's ok not like I am a certain pervert!)

Hey don't blame me for having cynda be the less beautiful one...

Skipp: O_O

Yeah that's right you will have the (though cynda will fulfill Flare's little girl or fuka fumika love thingy) better qualities.

Cynda (not listening) : Pyroa Finificus! (Fire formation!)

A funny fire picture appears.

Red:...really?

Cynda: Pyroa Falificus! (Fire transform!)

Cynda: Well that was better...why are you taller than me?

Skipp: I am soo older in human years remember!

Red: Er...yup...

Cynda: Red what is with you sayin' yup so much?

Skipp: Hah and you are acting soo mature!

Cynda takes form of a 10 (Hey Negi's age!) year old body while Mudskipper takes the form of a luxurious adult woman.

Red: Just come home before it's too late.

Skipp: Why don't you come with me master? *blush blush*

-_- Mudskipper you little pervert...

Later the trio meet up with Flare and Link

Link: ...*sigh* Flaaaareee...

She's getting real cozy isn't she?

Flare: Reeeeddd SAVE ME FROM THIS WOMAN!

Red: I have a woman problem myself

Cynda: Master hiiiiiii *blush*

Link: Oh so you have this little girl to be with Flare? Well I'll leave you two lovers alooonnee...giggle

Flare: Thanks Cyndapire.

Cynda: Love you too...I mean your welcome master!

A robot girl who isn't Chachamaru is running towards them.

Robot: Hey you guys! Cynda you tryin to seduce Flare-kun again? Cool!

Flare: Chachira! (Crappp why do all my friends that are girls doing things that makes me wanna throw up!)

Chachira: Uuuuu?

Flare: Stop looking at me with those cute robotic eyes!  
Chachira: But I AM a robot...

Flare: Why darn you do you have to have such flowy reach the ground red hair Cynda!

Cynda: You taught me to do it...

Nodoka Monicle walks up the group.

NM: Hey...I ..am ..DRUUNNKKK! I totally love you Flare!

Flare: Ok that is totally ok I knew that since I created her...wait no I DI INT!

NM: I soo wanna have XXX with you!

Flare:...Fine Nodoka I give up fine sex it is..

NM: how did you know morse code?

Cynda gathers up fire and nearly burns Flare. Nodoka Monicle however just uses it to light up another cigarette, and as soon as she tastes the cigarette.

NM: Crap! What was I doing! Flare! ...Sorry Cynda.

Cynda: Don't worry master I knew that would snap ya back to normal.

-Meanwhile at Negi-

Negi: HAANNNDDSS And they touched me all over!

Asuna: Like how you're touching me now!

Asuna: Keita- Negi you Pervertttt!

-Later Negi is going to get some rest-

8 hours of sleep.

Negi: Uwaa I over slept!

Setsuna: I overslept too!

Chamo: Nodoka ane-san must've been waiting for the whole 4 hours!

They rush off when Flare (not a coincidence) enters and the watch teleports all 4 of them backwards in time.

Negi: What..Happened?

Flare: Hey the Casseopia worked!

Negi: Whaaa?

Flare: Hey before you say something can one of you help me out of this door I am stuck halfway through.

They all rush outside after freeing the trapped hedgehog and find it's perfectly bright outside.

Setsuna: Why are all these people in a rush?

Intercom: Students it's past 10 o' clock.

A few seconds of reverberation (?) they go and

Intercom: The Mahora-Fest finally starts.

They go to a nearby cafe to get their minds in order.

Negi: Chamo what is going on here?

Chamo: Bro take that casseopizza-thingy out! This thing can apparently help you travel through time!

Setsuna: But no mage no matter how powerful can...

Negi: Chamo Setsuna I can't understand you!

Just then Nodoka walks in.

Nodoka: But the just...you were...

Negi: We're going back don't worry you go first.

The Quadret ...Um... yeah goes and stalks...er Follows Nodoka.

Setsuna: Hurry up and hide!

Negi: I don't get it.

Setsuna: This must be a _Time Machine_.

Negi: Time...Time...

Setsuna: Time Machine.

Negi: EEEHHH? Time machine!

Flare transforms into a picture to show what Negi means.

Setsuna: Er...Flare no..just no...

Negi: Is it really true? I've only seen this in Movies and Manga! It's so small!  
Chamo: *Other Explanation* Hey listen to me!

Negi: Flare you were right time travel IS possible! I want to go to Dinosaur Land!  
Flare: Yay Pangaea!

Setsuna: *Negi* Just like a normal kid *Flare* Ice Age Flare, Ice Age...

Flare: I know that, its just that I wanna go see da funny lookin' donkeys!

Setsuna and Chamo both have doubts

Negi:How can you not trust your own students! It's so good!

Flare: Yes my Chao Bao Zi-chan shouldn't be evil at all! (As far as you knowwwww!)

Evangeline: Why are you spinning around like that? Have you been infected with the idiocy disease too?

Flare: Hey Eva-Chan don't tell Cyndapire I am here!

Negi: Master! You look like a doll your all dressed up like one!

Evangeline: So I don't need a little boy to tell me that.

Chachazero: There are lots of people, I wanna kill some of them like HIM *looks toward Flare*

Flare: And I love you too honey!

Evangeline: Hey why do you always call her Honey?

Flare: You are aware that you modeled her after your mother?

Evangeline: How would you know?

Flare: I only have a wisp of memory but I know that I loved her very much...

Anyways...

Evangeline: So what is that? Hiding it only makes it more suspicious...

Chachazelo (lol): I feel that it has much magic power...

Eva: Give it I'm not going to take advantage of it...

Chachazero: You're stuff is master's stuff...And master's stuff is ma-

Flare: Violated by master's father.

Chachazero: yea...wait no!

Negi: N..NO...SORRY MASTER!

Eva: Wait!... What's wrong with him?

Negi: If Evangeline got hold of this it might have been catastrophic.

Flare: Totally dude!

Negi: I understand we should find Chao-San first.

Setsuna: Hey look a costume shop...

A few minutes later they come out in a bunny suit get-up well save for Flare.

Setsuna: What is the meaning of this! Chamo!  
Chamo: It's a costume it looks good too plus mobility!

Setsuna: My Stomach is showing!

...What about Flare?

Flare: Hey HE'S right...well actually above this text but you know what I mean what should I ...waiit...Negi force contract Nodoka Monicle Cosplay form...

Negi: Ok...

But for some reason we cant reach her...

Flare: Hold on maybe it'll be easier to change into her...

Flare transforms... Into a Nodoka-like girl with a pirate suit with cheerful eyes (like Love Hina's Mutsumi)!

Nodoka?: Heyaz sensei!

Negi: Flare!

Nodoka?: No I'm so not that loser and I am not Nodoka Monicle either...I am her split-personality.

Negi: What do you mean?

Nodoka?: Just to be proper I am called Akodon!

Negi: Why?

Akodon: I am the opposite of both Nodoka's (I.E. Perfectly healthy loves all boys *cute ones* that she meets isn't afraid to be naked in public you know...) in every term except for the girl one...

Negi: Well we should start searching! Don't you think that seating style Galaxy war is suspicious?

While inside they are having so much fun..Though Akodon was being a Shoot-happy psycho..

Negi: Well...That was fun.. but Chao-san wasn't in there... That looks suspicious too!

Afterwards.

Akodon: Can we go to the space one again that last one wasn't even scary!

Negi: Ah...Chao-san wasn't there either...

Chamo: I think Aniki never was looking for Chao san in the first place...

Setsuna: Still he's changed in to an actual child... He doesn't need to worry about his schedule anymore that is the true face of a 10 year old..

Chamo: But HERS is just a face of a PSicho...

Negi: Setsuna Setsuna LOOK! LOOK! Can we go on the blimp?

Akodon: Yeah what a great idea I always wanted to go in the air...perhaps I could find out how to make a flying ship just like Bowser's with the blueprints of that blimp.

They are on the blimp...

Akodon: Ooo woooww sooo amaaaaziiinnnngggg!

Negi: She's finally acting like a girl... Flae- I mean Akodon wai...She's gone...

Setsuna: you know what...It's rare to find us alone like this

Negi: Now that you mention it..Yes..

Love-Love conversation happens

Setsuna: I was only following the conversation! I may like the Adult Negi, but I..*Think Sakurazaki think*...I only have feelings for Ojou-Sama

Negi: OOOhhh... So iiitttt'ssss likkeee tthhhaatttttt?

Awkward silence...

Er...ok Setsuna that was awkward...

Chamo: ufufufu Setsuna is so easy to mess with.

Negi: I have to go to the bathroom.

Setsuna: Oh ok...

Once again Secc-chan that was wierd..

Setsuna: I know... What is wrong with me...

?: You look so happy...hehehe

Chao: How was time travel?

Setsuna: Why did you do this..

Chamo: And how did you achieve time travel!  
Chao: Truth is...I am...

AN ALIEN FROM MARS!

Setsuna: Joker!

-Inside the bathroom...wait wha?-

Flare: Hey Negi you done yet?

Negi: Yes..

Flare: ...H...Va...l...di...

Negi: Flare what is happening?

Suddenly a great dark void engulfs them in another dimension...

Negi: Where are we? And why are you're friends here?

The rest of the PKlub, the Incendio Ardescot (Sonic), Link, and Kirby appear around them.

Flare: It appears we are in the dimension of...of ...

Negi: Out with it already!

Flare and co. : Dimension of Smash!  
And with that last sentence the background reveals to be the Final Destination stage of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ,and also on the other side of the field are the rest of the brawlers from Mewtwo to Adult Link (Our Link would be toon and kid mixed together even though he is a girl) then they all get into their battle stances. Negi get acquire his respective magi weapons to attack. Negi chooses his staff.

Flare: Negi you can use all your weapons just apply them to their respective skill.

Ok heres a list of how it goes down.

Negi Special side: Sagitta Magica (all) Special Up: Magic Blast Special Down: Flans Exarmatio Normal and smash Side: Ki punch Normal/Smash Up: Ki Uppercut Normal Smash down: Magic burst Jump staff float (do I even need to explain on magic burst or blast)

Flare Special side: Fire Flare Up: Flash Flare Down: Transform (random) Smash (normal always misses) side: Dark sword Up: Thunder Punch Down: Pokemon call

Flare: ok your ready?

Negi: Yes!

Guys why are there Majora signs on the smasher's necks?

(all the other chars have their normal non-smash abilities, and the P.K.-ers have all their PK moves because then Lucas isn't just a clone of Ness)

To be battled...

How come there was no random talking at the last part..

It was so not random I am just tired of highlighting every single thing in here!

Fiiinnee...Sheesh..

The team is made up of Mario, Luigi, Negi, Flare, Link, Silver, Ness, Lucas, Ninten, Kirby, and Sonic.


	21. Smashpromise land!

-Flash Flare and Negi's very first visit to the promise land-

Negi: Where are we?

Flare: Somewhere where we don't want to be...

Link takes off his girl mask: Sigh I knew it...My **older brother** is here...great I went to Mahora to get AWAY from him.

The group find a nearby door and run away from Final Destination.

Flare: Hurry before the Copyrights come!

Negi: Copyrights?

Silver: They're the nickname for copied brawlers!

Meanwhile on the other side of the Smash World.

Red: Hey what the heck!

Mario: Mamamia! The Copyrights again!

Red: Oh..no...es...

Mudskipp: Mud mudd! (I'll hold them off!)

Luigi: No we-a must stay together! I'll dance and get them to sleep!

Luigi does his final smash at the risk of destroying most of his health supply. He starts dancing when the others get sped up and the Copies get slowed down. They then get into a deep sleep.

Red: Mudskipper return!

A big red ray of light appears and strikes Mudskipper engulfing him in a bright light inserting him into the dimension that is the pokeball.

A big yellow door appears in front of the group which then run into the door.

Back to Negi and co.

Sonic: Great now what our copies are here and so are our elder brawlers.

Negi: elder brawlers?

Flare: All brawlers are actually the elders of the new generation that is why they're so trained and are put into categories. Sonic, and Kirby are actually the younger generation of the 2 brawlers. Our Link is actually the little brother or Toon and Child Link to the Adult Link. Mario and Luigi along with Red are the only ones who actually have the experience to be called the brawlers. Though Red is another pokemon trainer as he is the Hoenn representative not the Kanto trainer known as Red. Ness and Lucas are both very experienced but have only had one adventure to actually call their own. And the rest of us are just temporary characters... So we don't exist.

Link: Hey I am still a brawler!

Flare: I heard they are going to get rid of you the next time...

Negi: What is this?

Negi spots a card clearly depicting a pactio card.

Flare: Um...Link...Ness...Lucas...should we touch it?

Negi: It looks like it's Asuna's!  
Negi touches the card and as soon as that happens...Asuna appears in front of them..

Asuna: Neegiiii!

Negi is holding Asuna's breast.

Asuna: Negi you pervert!

Kirby: Pyo pyo pyo! (Asuna don't!)

Flare: Asuna why did you just smash attack him into stinkin' KO...Now we have to find him he's probably a trophy now!

Asuna: Where are we?

Flare: In the land known as the Realm of Smash...it appears something forced me to say a teleportation spell...And now there are Copyrights everywhere!

Asuna: Copyrigh-?

Link: Don't even go there sista...

Flare: Copied brawlers.

Flare: Ok we need to find Negi once again.

Link: Greeeaaat...

Flare: I believe that only Negi can activate the card trophies but if we find Nodoka I'll just see just to make su-...

Lucas and Ness hit Flare across the head with their weapons.

Flare: Oww! T_T what was that forrrrrrrr!

Ness PK F*** you!

Ninten: Hey guys stop! Listen, we need to find all of our allies before the copyrights do. So I suggest that we keep a map with us so that we can detect each other if we split up.

The group splits into 3. The PSI Clubbers, the Dorm of 2-L, and Speedy team.

Flare: Link you lead us on!

Kirby: pyo pyo (Sonic you wanna?)

Ninten: Let's go guys!

The 3 groups split away, and now back to Mario.

Mario: Stay together if we drown in this water then you will be-a turned into a trophy and be lost forever

Mudskipper: Well that sounds refreshing...

Red: Hey he's right though Mudskipp don't be too cocky...

Luigi: Don't be so erotic Red.

Red: I meant don't get too careless Luigi.

Luigi: Well I guess I'll just do things that have things to do with saying hi a lot. HI HI HI HI dun-dun-dun-dun dadadada dadadada da-da-da dun-dun-dun-dun-dun dun-dun-dun-dun. *starts dunning the Saturn Valley theme Z*

Red: Nice theme...

Mario: Hey lets-a-go!

They run into another door. As they enter a great light engulfs them.

Are they all right? Probably.

?: fuahahhahahaahaha!

Mario: Oh no!

Red: It's your time to shine! Go Mudskipper!

Luigi: Go Weegee!

Then the battle commences Luigi and Mario getting ready for a magi/bros. ability they created themselves ,while Red and Mudskipp are trying to find this enemy that had spoken to them. Engulfed in light noone could see anything. After a few minutes the light calms down.

?: I am Sammer Guy True Final Boss and you must dieee!  
Luigi: Totally not the super paper mario one...

TFB: I am ten times better than that loser!

They all dash into the fight scene (except for Red of course but you know him) and create a big explosion.

Well umm too graphic violence must be replaced with a comedy ecchi scene~.

:Oooohh yesss.

?: Hai...looda

:What the h***!

?:This is a kids book darling..

Er that was so not ecchi or comedic at all!

Well lets see what the 2-L Dormers are doing.

Flare: Oh great...

Link: What?

Flare: Look what I found on the ground.

Link: Um a sticker with a signature on it?

Flare: Not just that read the back!

Link: *whistle* Man that girl must be crazy for you.

Flare: Fine I'll read it!

Dear Flare,

I wuv woo what are you doing my love? Why does Link always keep thinking that I am Chachamaru when I am clearly older even if my form is of a child? Can he be dead now? Well bye.

Love your GF forever,

Chachira

Flare: Creepy right?

Link: Man I didn't read that part..

Silver: Hey Link Flare what's with those girls over there?

Girl1: Oh hi Flare!

Girl2: Hey its you 3.

Girl3: ….hey...

Flare: Oh Hai Sally Molly Nelly whatcha doin? Hey Nelly what's with your face?

Nelly: What I am ...horrible still?

Flare: Heh naw just your hawt very very hawt!

Link: That's Nelly? But Nelly is so ugly this girl's a beaut!

Flare: Must've been the lotion I gave her.

Sally: Hey Flare long time no see.

Flare: Ohhhh...Hey Sal...Um...?

Sally: O_O Is that a mask?

Link *holds up mask* : Yeah why?

Sally: It looks rare! Awesome I know a mask collector!  
Molly: Um...yeah...cool...

Flare: Um.. Awwkkkkwwwaaarrrddd.

Molly: Oh I am very very very sorry!

Flare: No I am milady!

Molly: Stop treating me like royalty! Waaaaa!

Flare: O_O man that usually knocks them dead... With love...

Molly: No dead jokes Flare!

Flare: What's wrong?

Molly: Man how'd you know my past!

Flare: Er...what?

Molly: How'd you know I am a princess and a zombie!

Flare: Niiiiccee I have dated banshee's before but never the undead..well except for that one redead but you know..Screamers are strange.

Molly: O_O You aren't terrified?

Link: No we've run into worse. Heck I used to be dating this idiot that was sooo duuuumb!

Silver: Um...That wouldn't be Fla-

Flare then knocks Silver across the head for even thinking that he's an idiot and revenge for earlier.

Silver: Ouch what did I do I just said you're kind of a perverted freak-ish idiot!

Flare: True yet hurtful!

Silver: So the truth hurts!

Flare: Your mom hurts. In the privates!

Link: O_O...did you even have to go there?

Flare: Sorry Silv is an annoying flain shade right now...

Link: Er...He's a dead person?

Flare: Exactly!

Chachira then appears in a pod,

Chachira: Oh Flare hiiiii!

Flare: Chachira.

Chachira: *giggle* uuuuuuu?

Flare: Stop uuuuu-ing at me and help us!

Chachira: Anything for my master.

Flare: Man I can't really get mad at you with that cute body of yours...

Chachira: *giggle* I thought so!

Flare: So tiny compact and small and kawaii and little girl-ish and so much more!

Link: I think I am either feeling the feeling of losing a friend or jealousy that my girl mindset is in love with that freak.

Silver: I would say both.

Ok now to the PK Clubbers.

So PK Clubbers why is your name that?

Ness: We like to hit things on the head!

Lucas: It sounds logical considering we all have...bats...Mr. Batty's...bats...heh...

Ninten: Nice joke! And um...I don't really have an explanation it just sounded catchy!

Ok so what are your main modes of transportation right now?

Lucas: Saturn horse table.

Ness: Funny flat Mr. Saturn!  
Ninten: A Mr. Saturn Shaped object.

Ah ok then. Well who is the smartest?

I think I already covered that narrator!

No you di-in't!

I totally di-id!

Ness and Ninten: Lucas no doubt.

Ok then who's the dumbest of the club? Wait I think we ALL know-

All: Flare.

Flare: HEY!

Ness: Man he sure can hear far away.

Ninten: Well he is just across the smash worlds...diagonally.

Lucas: True about 30 degrees north south of the portal to the Mushyroom Kingdom...

To be continued...

And that was wierd end to a good day...

WEll I just needed to post this already.

Hey creator this is my segment you speak at the start of the comic!

NO I don't have to!

Yeah I do!

…..Ok well goodbye!


	22. New chapter where are my hits! by Flare

-Chapter 22 Finding Negi?-

Alright the Fumika Artifact card!

Flare: Yes ONE of my current girlfriends are finally able to be summoned now I'll just hold the back and activate the ca-

Then the local perv gets hit across the head by a 2 by 4...Er...I mean Link's cool lookin' 5 by 10 a dark megaton hammer useful for darkness divine...

Flare: Darkness Divine ….But that's Darkness I am a spiritual Light magi!

Flare: ….Ne...Negi?

Negi: Hello Flare I am at a nearby ocean can you hear me?

Flare: Yeah! what the...wait how are you trophied and speaking?  
Link: I can hear the proffessor too!

Flare: ...Proffessor try the divinity shade!

Negi: ...I am not a dark magi Flare!  
Flare: Annnyyywayyys what's up with-the darkness divide thing?

Darkness Divine Flare it's the Darkness within all humans and hedge-species..well any sentient species for that matter!

Flare: Ok then...PK Darkness Divinity!  
Silver: Unity slice.

and with that unity always goes over divinity because unition is better than divine powers!

Flare: Man I was just trying my dark psi with a little of divinity! like the narrator said!  
I never said to do it!

Silver: It is banned by the Shinmei Swordsmen, The Alien Race of Planet Gyiyig, The ambassador of Psychokinesis in Earth and Mobius, and the Ancient Magypsie organization! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!

Flare:...No it wasn't, just Dark PK was ba...Ooooooohhhhhh...

Fumika: Hey Flare...Why are you holding my butt?

Flare: Ohhh...sooorrrrryy Fuumiiii-kkaaaaannnn Silver was just being a spoil sport AGAIN!

Silver: Am not! You're breaking PK-Law! It's my ...Civic...no International duty of officer JYK no. 22283

Flare; Like John Yak Kennedy? Ya know the guy named after the president?

Silver:...Yeah... I did that so what!

Flare: That's it you die!

Link: No NOONE'S DIEING ON MY ACCOUNT! Well at least I'm not paying for the hospital bills,,,

Both: Awww but you always dooooo!

Link: Instead I'll judge this.

Both: Yeeesss!

Time for BATTLE! Start!

Just then a man runs up to the group

Man: Hey you kids!

Flare: Crap they're adding NPC's to this series!...like RPG's and stuff NPC...non-player chars people!

Link and Silver: Nooooooooo!...Umm...wait why?

Flare: This is the first time NPC's that don't kill you were in here!

Man: Actually I'm here just to warn people about the horde of exploding monsters up ahead!  
Flare: ….Righttt...I am practically related to Tabbuu you really think I would be afraid of some …...little...round...explosive...kinda cute looking...Nejirons!  
Just then they dodge the Nejirons and they land on Negi who was nearby (...really and Flare couldn't seek him?...)...and...Explosion!

They trek again into the land...and finally found Negi **without **any problems. Just then they see Yue kissing...herself?...Ok craaaazzyyyy!  
Negi: Yue!...that...is...unacceptable stop that right now!

Yue?: Negi you may be _Yue's_ teacher, but I am just your friend so you have no power over me.

Negi: O_O...I don't get it.

Flare: Oooooohhh Flayue!

Negi: What?

Flayue: I am Flare's newest creation and he's also my new hubby!

Flayue then runs up to Flare and hugs him by the neck with the expression that Kazumi usually gets when she has a big scoop...You know ; ) only instead of ' it's a ^...you've seen it before right? If you haven't then **READ NEGIMA! YOU UGLY FU** **…...ummm...sorry but Flaegima is currently out of commission! Now watch some TV for a few minutes or read a good book and read afterwards. …

Aaaaaaannnnd we're back on! Welcome to Flaegima!

What you saw the Flayue part already? ok!

Flayue: He's also my new hubby!

Just then the unconscious real Yue wakes up.

Yue: W..who are you?

Flayue: For all you know I am your future!

Yue:O_O...Ne...Negi-sensei!

Negi: …..No she isn't Yue don't worry

Flayue: No you're totally going to have a dai...do...shi..whatever with Negi and Nodoka and then go to Flare's place to have some fun and then you two get totally in love with each other and then he sends me into the past to talk to you!

Yue:...*sob* R..really?

Negi: No SHE ISN'T YUE NOW LISTEN TO YOUR TEACHER!

Yue: Y...YES SENSEI!...

Heh Yue actually listens to Flare...Awwwkkkkwwwarrrdd!

-A few hours later-

Flare: Hey you guys heard of this Index kid? Man she seems to be very cool.

Negi: Ah yes the girl in that one manga with the Perfect Memorization.

Flare: Man I wish **I** had that ability...Though with me being the...Oh hey cutie wanna go ou...MAN I HAVE GOT TO STOP HAVING AMNESIA ATTACKS!..so Though with me being the "Eternal Time" it is kinda hard to actually have ALL that info in my head I would be the history fountain. I would ….oh wait I do remember mostly everything...But then there is the fact that I am not entirely immortal I tend to forget things...

Yue: Like that you are dumb...

Flare: Exactly Yue!

Flayue: Wow how do you tell us apart?

Flare:...Have an arousing voice she has a duller one.

Flayue: Cool-se!

Flare: Se?

Flayue: Duh-se!

Yue: Ah it's her suffix...

Flayue: Yeah Yue-pan!

Yue:...I...okkk...!

Flare: Hey you guys stop -desgzaruyone!

Flayue and Yue: ….one syllable too long Flare...

Flare:Darn you YUUUEEEEEEESSS!  
Negi: It still is one syllable too long no matter how many Yue's you kill Flare!

Yeah Flare don't kill potential lady friends...

To Be Continued...

I thought up the chapter name at the last second! Oh and this is getting a spin-off...It will be first person perspective and in ...hold it …..hold it...CHAPTERS! Oh what a great story...well it is more drama and action (except for when Silver is going crazy because of the Smash realm or Magical World then total comedy right there) whose main man is Silver the Hedgehog. It basically skips to the after effects of the next chapter and the first craziness is PICKELS!...er not Pickles Pickels...yeah Pickels...it is going to be more drama than comedy though just to tell you...What? This shouldn't get a spin off? Why?...ok fine I do seem lazy nowadays and don't really have a plot ok? but Silver's story will be a few chapters ahead so I can actually plan out a plot in his story and transition it to this one...it's kinda funny actually. How do that?...Dunno Shadow Dunno..

Red: So why am I named Red when I should be like Ruby or …..

CUZ I SAY YOU'RE RED WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE THE GIRLY RUBY OF THE MANGA!...ok but in all seriousness sometimes Ruby is kiiindaa girly... I mean Emerald is short but ya don't see him runnin around dressing his Pokemon in costumes... Yelling BEAUTY IS BEST!


	23. Short but Sweet Battles and Starts 1 Too

-Chapter 23 Dawn of an Enigmatic Day-

Man what a great day!...Oh yeah...erm...People get killed in this chapter just to tell ya...

Flare: Sooo...Where should we go first?

Silver: Umm...

Link: I heard they're putting Termina back in...I'm pretty sure we should try getting all the masks first.

And so they set off... Trying to find the Land of Original Hyrule **BEFORE **the timelines seperated into the young and older link's worlds...

Silver: Hey guys!

Flare: What?

Silver: I ...I think I see someone!

Flare: It...looks like...KOTAROU! NEGI GO KISS 'EM HE MAY MAKE A PACTIO WITH YOU!  
Negi: I don't have Chamo, Flare... And no I won't let Kotarou make a Pactio with me anyways...

Link: I don't know that just looks like a ...Oh man...KEATON! Get back hereerereererere!

Link stampedes after the Fox-like creature.

Flare:O_O...Looks like someone never got the Keaton Mask in Majora's Mask.

Silver: Yeah luckily I'm wearing it right now!

Negi: So. Where is this Termina place?

Zazie: Hi...

Flare: Oh hi lovey!  
Flayue:...HEY!

Flare: I told ya I had more potential wives but you didn't listen!  
Yue: True Flayue he is what they would call...a player...of sorts

Flare: Yeah of _sorts._ Speaking of soooorrrtttssss..Flash Flare!

A great flash of light embraces Flare and teleports them to Termina...How'd he get that outta sorts? I mean really. Well off to the land of great wonderous wonders and now to where Mario, Luigi, Red, Mudskipp, and *gasp* and and and ….I am pretty sure that that is all they have.

Luigi: Mamamia! This is worse than End Boss Sammer Guy!

Mudskipper: Ya think!

A watergun crashes into the giant beast but nothing works he still won't falter. Luigi tries using thunder on it, and Mario uses FireBrand on it when their powers **do** collide they get blasted with their brothers energy stopping them from using any ability.  
Red: MARIO! LUIGI! rrg... Mudskipp use water spiral the advanced technique!

A whirling spiral of water goes up into the sky, and strikes the Sammer Guy as if he were a useless training dummy. Just then Mudskipp gets hit with a lance of electricity.. He gets struck down by a Thunder attack similar to normal thunder. Just then Mudskipp seemed defeated.. Emphasis on SEEMED... The Sammer Guy lifts up his spear ready to destroy the Pokemon.. Just then a giant blaze of fire goes right through the Sammer Guy Splittin' him and revealing a tiny man in a tiny suit... aw isn't he so cuuteee!

But the war just started. Mud drifted speedily towards the man. The man then blasts Mud with a thunder attack once again. Mud absorbs the attack.. Lying on the ground Mud is defenseless the man creates a time portal and is about to throw Red and Mud into a pit. Mud then electrocutes the man with a blast of electa-water. The Man groans in pain as he is defeated. He is lying.. still.. unmoving... then in a blast he is defeated truthfully...

Mud: Man Red that was AWESOME! I was like pew pew Moonfire! Like that one time when I played World of Warcraft!

Red: Yeah.. Let's give a few mushrooms to these two though first kay?

Red points to Mario and Luigi.

Mud: Ok but I'll handle the fighting ok? I mean they're bro's but they got defeated by their own Bros. Attack.. dummies..

Red: Heh.. lets go find a partner for us though K? I mean we could get a nice Combusken or a nice Sceptile..

Mud: How about a hot lookin Blaziken! Those Combusken are so strange... So underleveled...

Red: eh.. Yeah..

Later they find some

Mud: Mud mud (alright lets-a go!)

Ok to the PK Clubbers.

Lucas: ARG Man this dude is soo stupid he won't help he is the most uneducated illiterate dumbfounding Rodent! Even a degrading to other uneducated KIND!  
Ness: That's some serious mojo dude...

Ninten: Don't lose your cool its just a hobo, Lucas. He is supposed to be uneducated.

Hobo: I reckon' that if you be wan 'in to be seein' smart persons here then you be lookin' for my friend Alfred from Alfredoton. He be smar 'er than most us Hobo and Hippeh.

Lucas: O_O The world doesn't make sense anymore... And I bought a house here!.. FOR -.001 BUCK!

Ness: It's bucks dummy..

Lucas: Who the Giygas cares anymore! The Laws of Physics are the laws of gravy here! I mean Laws of Gravy would make sense but not laws of gravy it NEEDS to be capitalized!

Ninten: Don... Don't worry Ness Lucas is just having an AnPaulKumagrammatical break down.. He's done this before remember?

Alright so our PKlubbers are off to this Alfredo guys place lets see Flare once again.

Flare: WHAT! You think you can trick me? You aren't Link!  
Link?: No.. I'm not you ruffian I am the Copyright! I will kill you all! And I will love it..

A battle for fury falls out... who was with them the whole time? I wonder... Well this is the end of my long silence into a better time when I actually post my chapters instead of wait around for weeks to post them...

OH WAIT THE SPEEDY TEAM!  
Sonic: So you are an enemy eh?

Kirby: Pyew Pwee Pwiw Phix Pyat! (Well we will fix that!) Pyi Piwwing pyew! (By KILLING YOU!)

Asuna: Man kids are violent now-a-days..

Sonic:.. I'm 15 … you're like... 16 maybe even 14 I mean you go to a friggen junior high! You have to be atleast 13! at the most 18!... man you might be really young and cute or really old and hot... darn...

Oh and I guess it's okay to review …. I need reviews! …. Ok.. Yes I do grammar errors on purpose … a lot... ok so no need to review about that.. (unless it seems WAY too out of place that it doesn't even sound like a name or a place or a thing...). Okay but you can review about how this series doesn't have a storyline...


	24. Some Strange Times

~Chapter 24: The Hobo, the Master, and Silver leaves~

Flare dodges a fire blast... Link? slashes at Flare and tries going in for his neck. Flare realizes he doesn't have a neck, and knocks Link? into the wall... He gets ready to smash his head to the ground when Link? says, "Heheheh we will meet again Flare..." Then changes tone to a yell, "S..Silver!...Flare...killed..mee...help..." and disappears into a ton of pixels

Silver: F...Flare! Did you... Why?

Flare: It was Copy-Right Link!

Silver:NO IT WASN'T HE WAS YELLING FLARE KILLED ME!

Flare: ...Meanie...

Flare fires up into blue fire flames (which really don't go with his color by the way).

Flare: NO ONE ASKED YOU!

Silver: Heh... Yeah right …

Silver does a minor PK Darkness move.

Flare: Ugh! Dang PK DARKNESS!

Negi:...What?...I don't really get it... I mean we were both right here and he didn't... you know what... WHY IS IT THAT I'M HERE EITHER?

Flare:... Cuz'...

Negi: Oooohhh... Makes sense... Wait no it doesn't!  
Negi runs into some direction into a wall.

Flare: I'd say some comedic joke right now, but I really just wanna beat up Silver right now...

Ok now those two start an adventure let's go see the Speedy team.

Sonic: Shwaaa!

Kirby: Pyoooo!

Asuna:...Boys... Acting just like Negi...

Sonic: Fayoooo!

…..What are you guys doing?

Asuna: ….Umm...They said battle cry practice... Yeah WTF right there...

Lol dudeette... But really?

Asuna: Yeah...

Okkkaaayyyy... well you guys seem ok let's go off to the PKLubbers

Ness: AW CRAP LUCAS GOT MASHROOMIZED!

Lucas: Nam ynnuf ih! SPOOOKY HUH!  
Ninten:... er …. did you just say Hi funny man?  
Lucas: ME GET MAD AT SMART MAN!  
?: Now kids...

Lucas snaps back to normal.

Lucas: AH! General Guy glad to see ya!...

General Guy: Now I know we are supposed to kill each other, but we need to defeat that dumb mask!

PKlubbers: SIR YES SIR!

General Guy: Plus I'm a Trophy creature so I could kill you guys should you start double-crossing good ok?

Ness: Or! Or or or! If they get you mad.

General Guy: Yes Ness... Heh.. A rhyme.

….I just remememmmememememebered... Doesn't Flare's Team have the 3 girls and robot girl? I mean I'm pretty sure that they have some great thing to do with this (yes they do but don't tell him) of course I can't think of what those three rep... oh em gee! Three days/Three Girls! OHMIGOSH! I think Flare should make pactio's with em (cuz we all know I wanna spoil the god-mod)!

…..

What?  
That's …. Wonderful Narrator... Now can we have this have one epic (or not) battle?  
OK!  
So Back to Flare.

Flare: Where'd Silv's go?

Negi: Ah yes...

Flare: Quite

Negi: Very

Flare: mmhm

Negi: Yup..

Flare: Sooo...

Negi: What?  
Flare:... THer...e..

Without Flare being the one who delivers the punches?

OK fiiiinne.

Negi punches Flare for some reason.

Negi: Flare! I... I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!

Flare: Oh crap this is the …. pre...pa...fu...DAY All over again!

Negi: What do you mean?  
Flare: You're going to go Kiss Crazy and Deep Kiss ASUNA!  
Negi:...OH...My...Gosh...

Negi Punches Flare till he is a pulp.

Flare: WHY?  
Negi: I DON'T KNOW!  
Flare finally decides to go and take his turn, WHAAAMMM! Negi is sent flying and slams into a pile of cans.

Guard: WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING!  
Flare:...Playing house..

Negi:...Street Fighter house... I'm Ryu and he's going to be Chun Li..

Flare: He's trying to propose, but doesn't have the guts to tell me and we started training and... Yeah Street Fighter...

Guard:... Oooohhh totally seemed like Ryu and Chun Li... Totally.

The guard walks away.

Flare: Woah he actually fell for that?  
Negi: We don't even play Street Fighter..

Flare: Yeah... Who's Chun Li?  
Negi: Some Chinese gal...girl...

Flare: Ohhh... Like Chao?

Negi: Yes... She even has the hair buns.

Flare:...Sweet...

…. That was …. um... either epic or really stran..

Negi punches Flare again. Flare knocks Negi on the Noggin. Negi WILL DIE... Nah just kidding...

Flare: WUUUUT...

Negi: No idea..

Chachira:... Hi guys...

Flare: Woah girls! Forgot about you!

Nelly:It's ok..

Molly: Yeah..

Sally:... Yeah... again...

To the PKLUB!  
Lucas: What! I ….WHAT?

Ness: PKkkkk THUNDER!  
Ninten: *Sigh* PSI Super Lifeup...

Ness: PK Thunder Omega!

Ninten: Super Lifeup...

Lucas:... T...th...at shocked me!

Ness: Are you going to calm down now?

General Guy: Don't make me beat you guys up!

Others: …...k...

General Guy: Sooo... Lucas what are you doing for the 25th Celebration?

Lucas: ….If I tell you then it'll spoil the Negimario-

*BAM*

Ness: YOU'RE ALREADY SPOILING IT!

Ninten: Yeah and why does he get to be part Magypsy?

*BAM*

Ness: STOP SPOILING IT!

Lucas: AND WHY DO I REPLACE KOTARO?  
Ness: STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP! PK Rockin OMEGA CUBED!

Lucas:... How do you even do that?

General Guy: When you love snacks anythings possible.

Ness: Heh... That's not me that's Earthbound Retold's Ness..

Ninten: SO SHADDUP! I mean shut up... yeah..

Ness: Stop with the inner story references!

Bella:...

Ness: OH COME ON!  
Paula: ME LIKEY FIRE!  
Ness: PAULA GET OUTTA HERE!

Jeff: Yeah fast like a deer at a Drunken Hunter party!

Ness: YOUR JOKES STINK JEFF!

Poo: I got ahnemay!

Ness: OK WATCH IT YA DUMB FOREIGNER!

Mr Lier XAgerate: I'm still waiting in the basement Ness!

Ness: WAIT THERE FOR TEN-THOUSAND MORE YEARS!

Lucas: I CAN SPEAK IN CAPS TOO NESS!

Ness: GOOD FOR YOU!

Ninten: Ok you guys have gone too far... PK Techno..

Ness:... That ain't even real PK...

Lucas: Yeah they canceled that sucky remake!

Ninten:... WHYYYY WHYYY DO YOU HATE MEEEEE!

Lucas:... Calm down dude...

Ness: Yeah... I mean I was playing around with those dummies, but you're freaking out...

Ninten:...WELL TOO BAD!

Lucas: Man someone's being a b-

*SMACK!*

Ness: It's not nice to swear!

Ninten: Yeah!

Lucas: Hey he calmed down!

Ness: Yay!

To the Speedy Team!

…. So what are you guys doing?

Asuna: I have no idea they just sprouted mushrooms and started hitting this tree... Man this arc is going to be full of nonsense isn't it?

That's the idea...

Asuna: I wanna be in the Silver's Story...

But it follows a different story as they get to the magical world so you may die...

Asuna: WHAT!  
True we follow the normal story just plugging in some unneeded characters to add some story so that this creator can make something he can dub "original"

Asuna:.. ooohhhhh...

Plus... It seems kinda necessary to have Flare so I'm going to request of him that he use him less..

Oh I'll do that I was thinking of that.. Thanks Narrator!

Narrator: Your Welcome.

Asuna: So we can give reviews too huh?

Creator: Go for it!

Asuna: Well... There are a lot of words I don't understand... Like what's **** and **** and ****** and ******* *Fifty words later* and * and ********* and-..

Creator:... Those were mostly just various beeps and asterisks to create a bad word similarity in this...

Asuna:... I'm confused...

Creator: Darn... I used the Negima!'s Asuna's brain when I made this didn't I?  
Ken Akamatsu: It appears.

Creator:... Wuuuut?

Sonic: HEY! Me and Kirby wanna do some reviewses too!

Kirby: POYO POYOoooo...*sob* (YEAH WAAAaaaaaaah! *sob*)

Sonic: I'm not easygoing! I'm a nitwit in this reincarnation!

Kirby: PYAND PYI PANT PYEVEN PYALK PYI'M ONWY PYUPOWST TA PWAY POYO! (And I don't even talk I'm only supposed to say Poyo!)

That's the point... Everyone is supposed to be a stupid version of themselves (heck even Flare's a little dummer than I imagined him to be).

Ok now for Negi and Flare's and maybe even Silver's Reviews...

Negi: I think this catches me right on... But I would rather say ****** than crap...

Flare: I WANT MORE GOD-MOD ABIWITIES!

Umm... That would be bad for the story if you said that Negi... and Flare... Your the most stable god-mod I've ever seen... I mean you lose at least once in this seri... oh wait nope that's later in the magical world.. and you'll be knocked out by the Majora's Mask when it possesses-... I mean when you and Negi fight it... alone... by itself... alone... You always did have a weak constitution.

OK now for... The PKLub's reviews...

...Hey what about the girls?

Well they (other than Fumika and Chachira) aren't that major to Flare... soooo... they don't matter because they haven't "been" with the all mighty yet...

Man you do cherish him...

That's the plan... Ruin Negi's life with a god-mod...

Oh and what about Silver's story? You gonna add more chapters to that?

Yeah... I'm more interested in this (as you notice I haven't been on, but that's because my interests kinda shift from time to time so I kinda work on my story's ((and games I'm making)) randomly) currently... though if I get stuck (though it still is going to be a few chapters ahead anyways) I'm going... to …. you know work on it or Kirbyish?...

Ah... Well...Let's get back to less insanity...

Negi:... Fl...Flare... I... I only saw a Majora sign on elder Link...

Flare: And?

Negi: I think.. I think Elder Link is a COPYRIGHT!

Flare: Of course he's copyrighted...

Negi: I mean the Copyright is Majora's incarnation!

Flare: OH CRAP LET'S GO! I READ SILVER'S THERE AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BEAT UP LINK WHEN I GET THERE!  
Man... I know this is all on the net.. but I didn't know he knew my Email... I mean... he... IT'S NOT EVEN IN FANFICTION YET FLARE!

Flare:ohh... Mann..

Negi: Get on my staff!

Flare: GO FLOAT FLOAT FLOAT! … *think: Please have a knuckles style glide...*

5 hours later.

Flare: SILVER! You passed the test!

Silver: Really?

Link: Now lets... oh man *reads new Silver's Story Chapter*... Man you guys... we have to fight...

Flare:...Thats the Plan...No changes!

Silver:...Yeah...

Link:Aw maaan NOOOOOOO!

To be fighted...  
YAY... I didn't know that chapter 23 was out so I was going to wait a few weeks before I actually released this... That was dumb huh?

Anyyywayyyss... yeah I'm thinking of making This the brighter story (and real story) while Silver's Story (no pun intended) is going to take on a darker story...I think I may kill off Asuna in that one... Or let Negi be consumed by Magia Erebea.


	25. Negimario: A Luigi's Tale

**I figured I'd make a totally unrelated Negimario chapter for the 25th celebration**

25th Chapter: Negimario A Luigi's Tale

Our hero is Luigi MushRoom... What a wierd name... I mean Mush and Room? I mean why not Mushroom? Anyways He is the son of the great Thousand Caster. The Thousand Caster himself not been seen since 10 years before... Luigi however is going on his adventure to Majora Academy to finalize his magi training. He just has to teach a few kids how to be the future gen of heroes... oh great this scaredy cat will teach? Oh and if your wondering they're on the continent of Maple Kingdom.

Anya: So Luigi where are you going for your training?

Luigi: Let's see... Oh...no..

Anya: MAJORA ACADEMY Central City! And a junior high no less!

Marian: Now Anya...

Anya: But Marian! You know that Luigi is a coward!

Luigi: Anya!

Anya: But it's true! Remember that one time when you got Marian stuck in that mansion and then you made an excuse with ghosts and a doc an-

Luigi: It was soo true!

Marian: Now Anya. I know Luigi has to go far away, but you should be happy for him...

Anya: Ok... Luigi.. Just don't forget you can defend yourself with your hammer ok?

And so our hero Ne... Luigi went to Majora Academy...Of course not without problems.

Luigi: Ok so this is Majora Academy Junior High...

Luigi enters the main school building...

Kid in red: Come on Zelda hurry up!

Bump!

Luigi: Ow..

Zelda: Mario! Apologize to that man!

Mario:... Sorry..

Toadamichi then walks in.

Toadamichi: Ah hey kids.

Mario: H...hello proffessor...

Toadamichi: Hello Mario. This man in green right here is going to be your new teacher.

Mario:WHAT! THIS OLD MAN! (actually he looks younger than us)

Luigi: I'm only 16.

Mario:HE'S ONLY A FEW YEARS OLDER THAN US!

Zelda: Mario! Let's go! Sorry proffessor...

Toadamichi: Sorry Mario can get tempermental at times.

Luigi: I-a figured.

Toadamichi: Well get off to class.

Both enter the classroom.

Toadamichi: Kids this is your new teacher Luigi MushRoom.

Ayakarby: So he's our new teacher?

Splice: It appears so...

All: SWEET!

Then all 31 students of the class mob Luigi...

Hey dud why're you doing a play style of narrating Narrator?  
Narrator has no idea what you are meaning.

OH TALKIN' FAWFUL NOW ARE WE? WELL TOOO BAAADDD ***HOLE!...Ooppsss...

Dude why are you talking PK Hacked Ness Mom?

I dunno...

Annyyywayyyysss...

Toadamichi: Kids stop he's not a pet he's your teacher!

All: Ok...

Luigi: I think I can take it from here Toadamichi.

Toadamichi exit door le... actually the only door in the room...

And so Luigi started his adventure to become a Magister Magi... During his adventure he had gained seven partners before a trip that would change his life forever.

Lucas: Yo! Luigi! The main event's happening!

Luigi: Lucas go take part in the-a events Lucas... I need to get ready for the final battle...

Lucas: K dude!

Mario:... Luigi...

Intercom: Advice time for partakers in the final event ~Advi! … Proffessor Luigi? Check the talking Cactus in the janitor's room... advice... This is the last advice time... Flare out...

*in another room*

Flare: Master Kirby?

Kirby: Yes... yes Flare... The Finale Hammer will surely give great results... Thanks for telling him...

Splice: The spell's almost ready Kirby.

Kirby: Good... Excellent even...

*fade to Majora academy skies*

Megax: Master I can move!

Rouge (Floating): Ah yes... I wonder if Luigi's actually ready for this...

Megaman: Master... I have... faith...

Rouge:heh... Man you do have flaws...

Megaman: Bu-

Rouge: Don't "but master" me!

*fade to Internet*

Kumatora: This... is... .Oho-Jee?

Oho-Jee 1: We are the seven cluster regiment leaders... or as we like to call it RULERS OF THE INTERNETZ... Please name us...

Kumatora: Seriously... only five letter words? How about Like Idiot Idots and so on...

Oho-J... Idiot: That's so cruel Violet-sama!

Kumatora: Fine... Lucas, Claus, Luigi, Mario, Peach, Zelda, Kirby ...

Makirby: I just noticed... Those are names of people we know! Luigi is our teacher, Lucas is like... his best friend, Claus is Lucas, Mario is his student, Peach is the legendary queen of the fabled Smash World, Zelda's in the class too, and so is Kirby!

Aya K.: Obviously!

Kumatora: Aren't girls usually creeped out by Oho-Jee's?

Oho-Jee: We're too cute ma'am!

Kumatora: Ok costume change! Violet standard outfit!

A wave of her hand covered with a blue glove changes her outfit to give her a more battle ready apparel.

Kumatora: Seems we're in a game.. We can help the Prof. from in here!

Intercom (wait what?): Hello girls this is Megaman... I cannot let you stop me...

A wave of aliens come after Kumatora...

Kumatora: This seems familiar... THIS IS THAT DUMB Galaxia game!

*fade to Luigi*

Luigi is in the sky and is falling down seperated by his hammer.

Luigi: Tch... I won't be able to dodge this one...

SWING! Bang! Lucas appears and smashes the robot that is about to shoot Luigi.

Lucas: Heh... You really are getting worse instead of better huh Luigi? Sometimes I wonder why you consider yourself my rival.

Lucas hands Luigi the Finale Hammer.

Luigi: Lucas?

Slash! Link and Mario arrive to put the beating on the other robots (there's also Misora.. but you know she likes running away..)

Mario: Get outta here! We're not-a letting you disappear right in-a front of our eyes!

Link: Sorry proffessor we couldn't handle Kirby (wow that sounded funny) you're going to have to finish him off.

Lucas: Yeah! Beat him in the PASS for me k?

Luigi:Mario...Link...Lucas...I'LL BE COUNTING ON YOU!

Luigi speeds off towards the giant... blimp thing... yeah blimp thing...

Splice: Are you sure this is the right thing to do? To go through with this...

Kirby: Oh... I'm not to decide whether this is good or bad... or right or wrong... nothing is actually either anyways...But if anyone were to he'd answer.

Kirby points a stub towards Luigi.

Luigi: Kirby! This time I WILL stop you!

Kirby: ENGUARDE!

Both use their Casseopia's, and as Kirby doesn't expect it which then causes Luigi to knock him off of the blimp.

A battle ensues Kirby and Luigi seem to move like light.

Flare: Soo... umm... Splice?

Splice: Yeah Flare?

Flare: I heard you like dataz...

Splice: O_O...

Flare: YAY I MADE YOU MAKE THE O_O FACE!  
Luigi: Flare?  
Flare:...Umm... No... And return back to that speech you were makin' I don't wanna hear it so I'm gonna cover the pages of the book if you don't mind.

Luigi: WHAT! I La... Spiri.. Cow... Kir.. HI.. PK... LOL

Kirby: What Lui -bo u you eing or alka ive an usu l. y u usu ly ar n't ike is -poyo.

Flare: Ok uncovering time!

Kirby: That anxiety. Are you hiding something? Could it be... The overuse of the casseopia is at the verge of breaking? I knew it...

Luigi: DARNIT!

Kirby: At the best you will have 3 more tries.. at the worst it'll break in 1... But before that last hit.. Are you sure that you wouldn't want to become my comrade?

*flashback*

Sonic: What are you thinking Prof.! That would be only equivalent to suicide!

*end*

Kirby appears behind Luigi.

Kirby: Times up!

Luigi:*Pseudo time-stop...* Too late Kirby! I will not become your ally... I will not deny you either though...

End Screen...

Luigi: Kirby stop the match's already over!

Kirby: The time for fight has just started!

Luigi: You should stop! You aren't even able to use magic anyways!

Kirby: Oh magic eh? Last tale mas scir magister Heed the contract, and serve me, tyrant of flame. Come burning incantation, Fiery broadsword!

Luigi: But.. That's

Kirby: Impossible? I am your descendant after all... Gramps...

Luigi _Spell signs across the body? How does he do that? What style of magic is that? HOW DOES HE HAVE A BODY?_

Kirby: This is all I've been planning Luigi! I won't be stopped with simple words now!

Luigi:...

Kirby: Getting serious now.. Heh.. Good.

Luigi: What about Knuckles... and Splice! And the rest of 3-A!

Kirby:... Fun... I found that fun.. even if I knew it would be a sad goodbye... I thought I wouldn't have good connections...

Luigi:...

Kirby:... Time for talk is over!

Kirby: Heed the contract tyrant of Flame!

Luigi: Let the wind spirits who hurl lightning come!

Luigi: Jovias Tempestas Fulgratians!

Kirby: orepavia proyicyr!

Kirby:... The.. the magic patterns...

Chamodee: Go Bro!

Luigi: Kirby's falling!

Luigi catches Kirby's... stub..

A radiant light flashes from the area of the blimp.. thingy...

Kirby: The spell had been finished...You still ignored Splice... It's over...

Luigi: No it isn...Ugh...

Luigi and Kirby fall down to their deaths..

Splice: Proffessor! Kirby!

*at the same time in the internet*

Kumatora:I will protect my reality!

*now back to Luigi*

Kirby:.. O.. oh yeah.. I forgot the possibility of flying.. Food Carts...

Kazu T. *down below*: And that concludes the final event of Majora academy's Mahora Festival!

Luigi:H...huh?

Kirby:I guess I'll have to conclude with... We have great friends Proffessor.

Down below everyone starts reappearing again.

The Majora Fest enters it's final day as people starts and does a banquet celebration.

Kirby: Well.. It's all over proffessor..

Luigi: Kirby... You're going to leave now aren't you?

Kirby: I have no reason to stay... So..  
Kirby takes out Casseopiea 2.

Luigi grabs it.

Luigi: I won't let you leave...

Splice, Baby Mario, Megaman, and Knuckles arrive.

Luigi: You don't have to.. Kirby won't you become a great hero with me? Become a true Master? Working to create a better future...  
Kirby: Aim to become a Magic Master with you guys?...Mmm...mm

Luigi:So are you staying?

Kirby: Nope I'm going home.. Plus somehow I just think you want me to yell out what I love to the world (that's how Pactio's are made..) and embarrass me...

Luigi: I don't mean it like that!

Kirby: I'm just kidding..

Luigi: I'm not! I'm seri-

Kirby: You should save that for a person important to you.. Now I'll take out my final trump card... All your partners will be forced to fight no matter whether they want to or not.. Now I take out... THIS!  
Kirby pulls out a Super Bestest Friend list of Luigi MushRoom..

Luigi: They actually make those?... Oh wait Super Bestest Friend means my true Partner and who I'm going to stick with forever!

Kirby: I'm also a very very big fan of yours... So I have 50 more of these in my house! Here boy's and girls destruction time!

All: _This is not good! The ultimate weapon!_

Aya K.: Who's talking about Luigi's Super Bestest Friend?

Kumatora: How do you do that!

Mario: Luigi SECURE THAT BOOK!  
Cream steals the book and flys away on her cool lookin' ride. BONK

Sonic: Tails dispose of it!

Kumatora: Don't look in it!

Tails:... Di.. How do I dispose this?

Tails almost peeks in it.

Tails: Di..dispo..dispose...

Kumatora: VIOLET PUNCH GO! I TOLD YOU TO FRICKEN NOT LOOK IN IT!

Picks it up.

Kumatora: You could accidentally change the future.. Plus it's always changi- *peek*

Mario: Poke!

Kumatora: OW MY CONTACTS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!  
Mario: You looked!

Kumatora: NO I DIDN'T!

Mario: OH YEAH YOU DID!

Luigi: Gu...guys... guys... Zelda do some... Girls.. Guys... Oh... my...

Luigi's Party was obliterated!

**YOU LOST!  
**Kumatora lost 55 xp. and 1 pair of contacts!

Tails lost 16 xp. and his pride!

Mario lost 23 xp. and his dignity!

Kirby: Now if you'll excuse me.. I'm going to leave.. I've achieved living through that...Baby Mario.. You can keep the Kirbao-Zi.. Splice... Remember the future technologies I left? Well... Use them.. Megaman? You are free to live your life.. Knuckles! Let us cross arms once again some day!

Knuckles: You bet!

Kirby:... Luigi.. Tell everyone that I wish to meet them all again one day.

Kumatora: Luckily we lost the book.. Peekers..

Tails:.. But Kumatora? Didn't you peek too?

HEART SHOT! Negima... Truth hurts.

Mario: Man Luigi you looked banged up.. Let's all get a good night's rest...

Shoom! a silhouette appears..

?: So Kirby's gone?

Flare: Well time to kill you.. Proffessor!

Luigi: Flare?

Mario: Luigi stay back! Trust us!

Zelda: We'll protect you!

Tails: We're your partners!

All 3: So just leave it to us!

End Special...

I'll explain various changes that are in this... The kids are aiming to become Masters of a certain skill (Mario being a Jump Master and Kirby and Splice being Techno Masters) and the Smash realm is a great fabled land (not so secret to commoners anymore huh?) that most think is just a legend, but in truth is it's the Negimario equivalent to Mundus Magica..

Asuna = Mario

Lui... Do I even have to?

Kirby = Chao

Tails = Nodoka

Sonic = Yue

Baby Mario = Satsuki (What you thought that Mario and the Baby were the same person? Ok maybe canon wise...)

Cream = Haruna

Kumatora = Chisame (wierd huh?)

Link = Setsuna

Zelda = Konoka

I think I'm just wasting time now...


	26. Finale to the Mahou Mahora Festival!

-Chapter 26 Fighting Tournament! Negi vs. Nagi-

Link: Alright Fight...

Flare: Only after not before!

Negi: Flare... Elder Link... I have a question...

Silver: Fire away buddy!

Negi: Would there also be the Anime versions of me? (What about the fourth wall Negi!)

Flare: Don't even think of it.. 3 versions of the same person are already annoying when it pertains to ME!

Link attacks Flare. Suddenly Kirby A appears. Kirby B appears..

Creator: Hold on. Hold on. Can't we do a real story style fight instead of an Earthbound fight?  
Fiiinnne...

Link slashes at Flare nearly cutting his skin. Suddenly a Purple Kirby appears and inhales Link while a Blue Kirby appears and inhales Negi. Purple turns into a sword Kirby and Blue turns into a magi type ability. Purple and Blue then do a Combin-Smash using the reminants of an earlier smash ball.

Flare: WHAT? HAVE MY DREAMS COME TRUE?  
Not really... Anywayyys.. Blue stuns Negi, Silver, Link, and Flare until Purple uses instant movement to slice and dice all of them. All fall into a nearby river (how convenient for Flare!...).. Flare then spouts out a geyser of water to land them back onto land. Purple and Blue are out of Ki and Magic... Flare takes the time to use a finishing Darkness PK that sent Purple and Blue flying!

YOU WON! Flare learned "Summon Rainstorm", Negi learned "DO NOT TRUST SOME PEOPLE IDIOT!", Silver learned "LEARN TO TRUST IDIOT!", and Elder Link who is a copyright... well... Flare let him drown...

Man.. intense dude...

Right?

I know...

Flare: Well now that we are freed I should be able to teleport us back... Telepathia... Lucas? Can you hear me? If yes then you're nearby!

Red: Hey Flare!

Flare: Ready?

Red: Yup!  
Mudskipper: Mud mudskipp! (Flare guess what!)

Flare: Lemme guess... you guys got a grovyle?

Mudskipp: Whoah?

Meanwhile

Lucas: G.. Goodbye General Guy...

Ness: Yeah...

Ninten: I hope to meet you again soon..

General Guy: I think I'll be seeing you soon again kids!

Lucas: Flare!

Flare: Oh you're here?

Ness: Yeah we made friends with General Guy!

Ninten: He said he wanted to say sorry to Mario...

Mario: It's-a okey dokey!

Flare: Tempestralis! THUNDRELAIS! VESPIR MANIR RASKITEL!

Suddenly a bright light engulfs them, returning them to the place they were last.

Flare: Negi... Setsuna needs you right now.. As for me... I'm on a little date with a sweet pirate..

Akodon: It's true! I am a pirate!  
Negi:... I'd ask why, bu-...

Flare: Well glad you asked! See... For some reason I am a very self centered person! And so I tend to go on dates (and sometimes make children) with myself.. As gruesome as it seems it's pretty good for healthy reincarnation...

Negi: Ohh... That makes sense because the more children... wait what about your other children?

Flare: Well... it goes by 100 to 1000 year periods from when I die to when I actually am alive again... my blood kinda dies out... Now go Mr. Twenty Questions to your Sec-chan!

Negi: Ok...

The days go on... (or atleast the 3) and Takamichi finds out more about Chao's plan... Now let's speed up to the Fighting Tournament because I really want to see some fights!

Intercom: Now it's tiiiiiiiime for the final match!

Negi: Colonel Sanders... _* Are you my father?*_

Dun dun duuuun?  
Ok we all know *maybe spoilers!* HE ISN'T *end spoiler*... Yeah...

Colonel Sanders: So you've made it this far? My name is Albireo Imma.. Friend of your legendary father...

Negi: _*Th.. That means!*_

Colonel Sanders: I still prefer you call me this... Because I like chicken...

Negi:...*_Wuuuut?_*

Colonel Sanders: I will reward you for making it this far... Here I will accomplish finalizing my promises...

The Colonel grabs a book and in comes a light smog... As he comes out it is revealed he is... _**Takamichi's Master? **_

Negi:.. WHAT?

Master-san (lol) does a similar move to Takamichi's pocket-hand pulley outy then back inny in a secondy... thingy...

Negi: Colonel-san! What was tha-

Colonel changes back to normal then says, "My artifact Negi... it is to fyurion to biographicon.."

Flare: CAN I COVER THE LONG STRANGE THING?  
Fiine..

One long speech later...

Colonel Sanders: I made a promise 10 years ago... if anything should happen give this to my son whom of which I've never interacted with..

A blast of light then engulfs the stadium again..

Nagius Springfieldes: Yo, are you Negi?

Negi: F.. Father...

Negi starts to tear up and run.

Negi: F... FATHER!  
Nagi: Hahahah... *TWACK!*.. Mahora Marial Arts Tournament? What a stage Al set up huh?.. Plus what's with you crying like a little baby over there?

Negi: Wouldn't it be obvious to cry? And I've always always ... been searching

for-!

Nagi: Man you look soo (and a little too) serious... Man.. Link's father looks less strict...

Negi: Fa.. Father...

Nagi: We don't have much time... Especially with a stage like this... Negi... I'm going to train you...

Negi: *_Even if you are just an illusion.. I'll treat you like.. you are... Dad..*_

Flare: *whistle!* GO NEGI!... NO NAGI!... NO NEGIMA!... NO NEGIMA!... No... Family.. Flaegima... Fire the representative of life.. Go love... *sob*.. Such a touching battle...

Stop acting so mature flare.. You go make love to Co-...I mean shag... I mean...umm... I can't say this without having some erotic joke involving your crush on Cocone...

*meanwhile down below*

Flare: Cocone! Swee... AW MAN MISORA'S HERE!... Dangit... Whyyyyyyyyyy!

Cocone:... Hi...

Flare:.. Y.. You actually said Hi to me! *faints*

Man he is really a lolicon...

*up on land*

Negi: Is.. is Master purring?

Flare: Tellin' ya... Told ya.. or Tells ya... I should say.. I am a cat... She's my daughter..

Negi: Oh yeah..

Eva: GET THAT DANG HAND OFFA ME!  
Flare: Anywayys... After this.. You probably want to run away...

Negi: Why?

Flare: Po.. Politi.. no …. Pol.. Policy?... No... Paparazzi! That's it .. Oops to late.

Flare sees Negi jumping away from the crowd of reporters..

I think we skipped something Creator...

Yeah the time travel 5 days into the future... dangit...

Well let's skip ahead to the finale!

YEAH! DUDE!

OK let's go!

Chao: You.. You broke it!  
Negi: heh...

Suddenly a mask appears and attaches to Chao.

Majora's Mask: Heh... Hello.. Negi-kun! I will defeat you!

Link flies up on his roc's cape.

Link: Not so fast... CH.. Chao?  
Negi: Link... You peel it off I'll stop Chao! Just like in that one part in Resident Evil 5!  
Link: Ah that technique!

Negi: Sagitta Magica Series Lucis!

Link: Smashis Brosius Smashin'!

Negi hold's the Mask in place.. with a capturing punch..

Mask: Dang!

It's spiny tendrils detach from Chao's Face.

Link then spears the mask into two..

Mask: I'll be back... I'll be back Link.. The Smash Realm beckons me! That girl is drained! She is barely livi-..

It finally disappears...

Negi: CHAO!

Negi grabs Chao by the hand.

And all was good.. that was until Chao was about to leave..

Chao: Goodbye Ku... Fei.. Bye..

Kirby: Byoyo..

Sonic: Goodbye... Smarty..

Flare: GOODBYEBYE *random heart* !

Negi: I guess I can't stop you...

Chao: Flare... Bye.. *giggle*...

Flare:...what was that?

Sonic:.. Heh .. I did a bad job at protecting you...

Mario: Good..bye.. Thanks for all the help...

Luigi: Yes-a thank you... bye Chao..

Red: Thanks for the Grovyle Chao!  
Chao:... F..Friends..

Man that's a looooot!

Chao: Ku Fei.. May we meet up once again some day!.. To arms!  
Then Chao leaves leaving a small residue that Negi quickly dispells.

Negi: Hey what's this?

Flare: Oh yea! I totally forgot! HEY GIRLS! HAVE THIS!

Flare throws the Family Tree to Haruna. (Apparently he's also working for Chao too? Man he's like a inverted dodecahedric spy.. That's one more than a triple spy...)

Negi: WAIT GIRLS! Kono.. A.. CHIsa.. Spi.. Aya... Ohhh... Myy... Goooshhh..

Flare: Yes! 47 seconds! NEW RECORD!

Well... That wraps up this arc.. and that other arc within it...

Chapter 26 Part 2: Study or Die Asuna...

Asuna: Kotaro! Negi!... Flare?

Flare: Yeah! I kiinnda have to have my other most important form do this (apparently) because she isn't a fire entity or freezing already...

Kotaro: The cave..

Asuna: A bath! Sweet..

Evangeline: YOU IDIOT!  
Flare: Hahah! Asuna's Nakey in the mountains!

Evangeline: Dad go to the other side of the ri... I mean mountains.. Because you are on the wrong side of it!

Flare: No! I am staying FD likes Asuna!

FD: It's true...

Asuna: GET OUTTA HERE! I HATE YOU!  
Flare: Fiiinne... I'll take this...

Flare got... Asuna's Pactio Card!

Asuna: Wai... Wait! WHAT! THEN I CAN'T USE KANKA!

Eva: You probably won't last 10 minutes... Here ring this when you give up.. But you forget about training...

Flare: DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?  
Eva:... You may be a Quadrillion old lolicon who is also an 11 year old kid, but you are weak!  
Flare: OH YEAH?... Eh.. My tentacles aren't working.. Dangit...

Eva: What tentacles?  
Flare: I have these black tendrils that are in some pocket dimension having an entrance in my spine.. it kinda hurts to scratch it...

7 days later...

Flare is frozen in a block of rock... HOW?  
Evangeline: You.. Why didn't you quit.. It wasn't necessary to do that.. Was... it for the boy?

Asuna:... Well... yeah..

WELL THAT WAS WIERD!... AND STUPID...  
Jeff: Like a pie... Illogical..

Heh totally...

Negi: Jeff could you get Flare out of this rock?  
Jeff: Sure beans Negster.

Negi: Ok well... Umm.. Ok..

CHamodeedeedee:WHAT WHO AM I?  
Chamo: Obviously a Chamodedede..

CDDD: NO IM A DEEE DEEE DEE DIAPERS!... Wait what?

Negi: Are you ready to go to Wales Asuna?

Asuna: You better not die out there...

Ness: We chosen 16 are coming too..

Negi: What? Ninten, Loid, Ana, Teddy? Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Bubble Monkey? Lucas, Duster, Kumatora, Boney, Flint, and Salsa?.. I only count 15 of you...

Jeff: Oh Dad's already at Wales...

Negi: What? **THE** PROF. ANDONUTS!

Duster: Yup... Also here..

Duster hands Negi a Hypno Pendulum.

Duster: I'm fearing something is going to happen when we arrive in the Magical World.

Ness: Yeah...Anything could happen...

DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Could Flare have notified Duster of Fate's Plan?

To be continued...

Now for a totally unnecessary part!

Flare is hiding behind a tree (is that his hobby or somethin'?) when Ku Fei walks by and finds a meat bun on the ground. *SNATCH* Ku Fei is snatched by Flare's Master Bait!  
Flare: YEAH! Finally got cha! GO MASTER BAITION!

…. Horrible fail of a pun Flare...


	27. Introduction: Anya the Pyromaniac

Chapter 27: AUGH! The Fight is on!

Part I: Fight for the Badges! An Angel appears!

Evangeline: What a mess isn't it IIncho? It is true that you can't go on the trip without special training... Of course I suppose I'll give you a chance to try yourselves too *smile smile* We are classmates after all... Today just happens to be the day of the summer festival right? All the new club members are heading there right now... If you can acquire a badge from a club member... I'll aknowledge you to go on the trip... I mean even my father... Flare is having ones made.. He's bringing along Mario and Luigi so yeah.. It is important.. It's something not to miss.

Ayaka: Hold on! Your saying that Flare's your Dad? AND he's bringing Mario and Luigi! THE LEGENDARY VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS!

Oh great.. Hell is going to …. Actually not really... I mean the subname is An Angel Appears... But in a sense Hell is going to break loose.. And the girls are right in the middle of it.. Who is this mystery angel anyways? This is a Smash fic after all so I dunno... Umm.. Oh I have an idea it's-

SHUT UP NARRATOR DON'T SPOIL IT! EVEN IF MOST KNOW ALREADY!

Ok...

Yuuna: Ok taking the most difficult out... Let's go after those two! I mean taking the weakest is always the main tactic in wars! *Flip* Ok lets go..

Meanwhile...

Kotarou: Hey Negi look goldfish scooping!

Konoka: Man those two are such good friends.

Setsuna: Yeah I think Negi hangs around Flare too much... This should be good for him considering Flare is busy making some sort of thing that his team will have and considering that he'll have Sonic, Mario, Luigi, and Kirby (and Red but he didn't tell them yet).. He's serious about this..

Asuna: Ah... Hello Chachamaru-san! What are these?

Chachamaru: These are badges that Master instructed me to hand out to everyone.. I assumed Flare alerted you that?

Asuna: Actually I think he is-.

Flare: Finished making them! Bye! Imma goin' ta show Mario and co this stuff!

Asuna: Oh... Well why are they wings?

Chachamaru: In a short sense... Master hated the name "Club Negima [Temp]" and so in imitation to Ala Rubra.. She dubbed the club Ala Alba meaning white wing..

Setsuna: Eh?

Asuna: White..  
Konoka: Wing?  
Both: That's a fantastic name!

Chachamaru; Though since that badge is proper identification... Anyone who loses their badge will not be allowed to go to England..

Back to Yuuna.

Ako: But how are we going to go against them with their special training?  
Yuuna: Don't worry they're still probably unprepared..

Makie: Not with Flare down there.. Oh wait he's gone...

Yuuna: Hello there young ladies! I'm the Badge Maniac! And just to get to the point... If you don't give me those badges then you WILL get hurt-...

Yue: What are you doing Yuuna-san?

Makie kick!  
Makie: Oh that was nothing!

Ako: Yeah! That was nothin'! Can we see those badges of yours? They're super cute!

Yue: You can't take it Makie-Chan!  
Yuuna: WHY?  
Yue: Duh.. You are acting suspiciously strange..ly suspicious...

All: … *_crap*_

Yuuna: SEIZE EM!  
Akira: Sorry..

Ako: You forced us to use force..

Yue: Practie Bignnar LUX!

Yue: Run Nodoka!

Yuuna: Man it's like their using magic or somethin'!

Yue: Practie Biginnar Vente!

Makie: A gust! … Woah their gone!

Ako: Some special training!

Yue: Nodoka what a strange event.. Right after we got the badges they suddenly want it..

Nodoka: Adeat! Minora Quartum Diarium Ejus!

Later..

Sakurako: Iincho! It's impossible we failed!

Ayaka: I'll just take the moment myself..

One beating later...

Ayaka: BAKA BAKA BAKA! I don't care anymore! Just hand in that baaaaadggge! I wanna become part of the club! EVA-CHAN SAID SO!  
Konoka: Oh no the Spoiled Kid mode..

Setsuna: Spoiled kid...

Asuna: *_ohohohoho so it was Eva-chan*_ sorry Iincho... I.. I just can't do that.. The trip is dangerous... We aren't exactly sure if it will become dangerous..But we need that training to overcome whatevers thrown at us... I... I know I must trust him.. And I have to pull him out of danger..

Negi: Asuunnaaa-saaaaaan! Hiiii!

Ayaka: Ok.. I understand... But..I still can't accept how you've kept that a secret from me for so long!

Meanwhile let's see how the Incendio Rubra are doing..

Mario: Mamamia!

Toad: Sorry Mario, but I wanna come too!  
Toad takes out a mushroom capture 10000

Mario: Oh-a yeah!

Mario does his final smash... Blasting toad and sending him all the way to the other side of the festival.

Luigi: Oh-a.. Samus? What do you want?

Samus: Hello Luigi.. I believe that badge is needed for-...

Luigi: Wanna see me dance?  
Samus: Oh no!

Samus runs away..

Kirby: Poyo Miwa Kirby!

Mirror Kirby: Kirby poyo poyo poyo pyo! (Kirby hand over the badge!)

Kirby:mmm... Poyno.. (mmm... No..) PK Fweeze!

Paching! Mirror Kirby gets frozen!

Toad: Hey Flare!

Samus: How about you give us-

Mirror Kirby: Poyo poyo po- (Some of tho-)

Toad Samus and Mirror Kirby: Aw screw it...

The three walk away..

Anya: Geeze.. It's all his fault! He is always saying he's going to come, but he never does! (wat?) … So why are you protecting me again?  
An angel: Queen Palutena saw me disrespecting Medusa because she got an F on the Smash Bros. test.. And so for the next few weeks I'm going to be your guardian angel...

Oh great.. I can guess who that issss...

Part 2 Negi + Beach!

Ok just to tell you this is what basically happens to Flare during the events of this...

Flare: OH EM GEE NODOKA! *Spuuurt!* Aw man blood!

Annyywayyys...

Kaede: Negi-bouzu isn't this the first time you've been to a Japanese beach?

Negi: Yes! It's absolutely amazing! Or as Flare describes things "Pleasuring!"

Asuna: Ok Negi as promised! A day of nothing having to do with training! Even thinking about it is forbidden!

Negi: Ok.. I'll play as hard as I can.. What strategy should I use..

Chamo: You know this isn't training right?

Asuna: Just try having fun huh? Heck I'd ask Flare to brainwash you into being fun for a day, but he's too busy nosebleeding..

Ayaka: ohohoho!

Asuna: What the?

Flare: Oh man the pedophile with big breasts which I hate!  
Ayaka: What a nice day isn't it?

Asuna: HEY! What are you doi-...

Ayaka: Come on Asuna it's just a coincidence...

Team Ayaka: Hey!

Asuna: What the? Why are you here!

Flare: I think I've stopped nosebleeding after seeing Ayak-.. OH GOSH FUMIKA! *Spluuurrt!*

Yuuna: Chaarge! We haven't given up yet Kagurazaka!

Ayaka: HALT! Yuuna Makie... I want none of this... We shall stop this at once!

Later in the day...

Yue: Hey you still have a chance.. No one would dare look at me... hey Nodoka? Why don't you invite Sensei out tomorrow night?

Nodoka: No I insist you should!

One very funny argument later...

Both: Hahaha..

Nodoka: Hey! There's Sensei and Asuna!

translation = Let's spy on those two and see if they kiss!

Negi: Asuna-san? I really want to thank you for today.. I actually felt like a kid..  
Yue: Nodoka.. It appears those two something special going on between them..

?: Oh really?

Yue: Yes..

Nodoka:Yes

Flare: Yeah.

Red:Yup.

...Don't ask me...

?: I don't get it but either way he's flirting right now right? After all the hard work I do to get here I find Negi sweeting up that stupid looking woman! (and she has bigger breasts than me to boot!)

Yue: Who the Hell!  
Nodoka: Who are you!

The girl then jumps up and starts chanting magic.

?: Fortis la tuis Lilith Lilioth... Anya Flame Buster!

*BOOM!*

Asuna: Wha? Is that an enemy?  
Anya: Good job dodging that one? But your still dimwitted as ever aren't you Negi?

Negi: Wh.. What? Aren't you supposed to be at Wales? What are you doing here?

Anya: I'm here to take you home of co-.. Oh my ROBE IS ON FIRE!

*Fwoosh!*

Anya: OH MY HAIR!.. ACK MY SKIRT! Hothothothothot! Put it out! Put it out!

Flare: *SPLUURT!* OH COME ON! THIS IS LIKE THE 50TH TIME TODAY!

What's with him and getting aroused?.. Through the nose..

Negi:?... Was that the wind?... Oh yeah Anya.. PK Freeze!

Anya: Th...thanks.. *shiver*

Negi: Anya.. Seriously why are you here?

Anya: To take you home! I said that didn't I?

Negi:.. Anya..

Anya: So you understand? WELL GOOD! You know what I had to go through? I had to go to Mahora Academy! Nope Negi's not there! Then I find you in this Nowwhere country in this now where sea!

Negi: Anya.. You must be tired.. Why don't you come to the inn with us? I hear theres sashimi and tempura.. Even Flare's here!

Anya: Oh god that idiot.. But .. Sashimi.. tempura.. oh … man..

?: Anya! Man I've been looking all over for you! Ugh! I don't know how but I lost you at the airport!

Negi: Who's that Anya?

Anya: This is my guardian angel.. Pit also known as Kid Icarus...

Later...

Anya: Oh my this is delish!

Negi: Ah.. This is how to hold chopsticks.. *_oh my..._*... So Anya hows training going?

Anya:.. It's going great!.. But assuming that because you were near all those older women all the time you couldn't have time to train!

Negi: Hey!.. I've been doing a good job at teaching you know... Especially with Flare being the center of putting me in shape for all the events that are to happen..

Flashbacks of Flare hitting Negi across the head and Slapping him and slamming him on the ground to get his act together.

Anya: Oh yah? Well I've grown!

Negi: So have I!

Alright Tip-Toe battle!  
Haruna: Heh what informality... This could be bad for the love debate..

Ayaka: What do you mean?

Haruna: Well.. You know Negi never uses formalities on Takamichi-sensei and Kotarou-kun *_Along with Flare and Chamo*_.. But he's also informal with this girl...

Later..

*squeeze squeeze* SPLAT!

er.. Laterer..

Ayaka: Negi-sensei! Please call me so informally!  
Makie: Call me by my first name!

Yuuna: Don't be so distant!

Yaan: Weee!

Anya *peeking out the door*: Now that idiot brunette wasn't in the pictures...

Laterer..er...Man such short movements... Oh man that was ero...

Go magical girls Yue and Nodoka!

… later...

Konoka: Trr. Click!.. Hey Nekane? Negi's going home on the 12th right? Ok bye!.. Anya are you sure you aren't just anxious having Negi around girls all the time?

Anya: No! S.. She.. She's Wrong! FALCON PUNCH! Yooooooourrrr wrooooonnnng!

Later that night..

Chisame: *_Im gonna kill them I am going to take out my useless mice out and kill them.. I will use my dumb rod (_Ok ew_) and kill them!*_

Part 3 What NEGI HAS PARTNERS?

Anya: Wha wha wha?

Negi: Well how was that?

Anya: OH don't "WELL HOW WAS THAT" ME! How'd you learn that? And what? And HOW DID YOU GET THOSE COMBAT SKILLS?

Negi: Well.. A lot of things happened...

Anya: Like WHAT?  
Negi: Now Anya go get some black tea and rest...

Anya: Is everyone this strange!

Kaede: Ah it seems I suprised Anya-dono with that...

*BAM!*

Anya: OH IS SHE DEAD?

Kaede: Aww I lost...

Asuna: WEEE!  
Anya: What the he-... AN artifact!

Asuna: Hey how long will this last?  
Haruna: Probably like... 1 more second..

*poof*...

Anya: MURDERER!  
Haruna: It's Asuna she should be fine..

Asuna: Tch... Adeat!  
*Jam!*

Anya: WHAT! EHHHHH! Why are all of you so incredible! Aren't you supposed to be normal people!

Yue:Well we did train under a great teacher...

Anya: Who is that?

Yue: This castles Master.. Evangeline A.K. Macdowell.. or as Flare likes to call her.. his daughter..

Anya: *some demeaning words to eva-chan*

Evangeline *in woman form*: What is it I'm going to do Anya Cocolova?

Anya: Nooooo! Dooooooon't Eaaaaaat mmeeeeeee!

Flare: OH *Spluuurt!* COME ON!

Setsuna: What exactly were you doing?

Evangeline: Just roughing up that dumb girl for talking about blonds like that...

Nodoka: Anya! Anya it's ok!

Anya: NO IT'S NOT SHE'S THE FRICKEN QUEEN OF DARKNESS!

Nodoka: Actually she's become a better person!

Yue: Yes it appears she softened up when she took a fancy to Negi as well as being trapped here for 40 years..

Anya: DA** IT's all because of those da** breasts! HES BEEN DECIEVED BY THOSE BREA-!

Nodoka: Actually Anya that was magic.. In truth she appears to be a kid at Negi's age... And Her chest is like a washboard..

Anya: Real..really?

Nodoka: Yes.. see I'm small yet I do my best...

Anya: So you are my comrade?  
Nodoka: Yes we will be friends!

Yue: Eh? Y..Yeah!... Nodoka.. Come here for a bit..

Nodoka: Ok...

Both: Babble murmur..

Nodoka: Ah yes we should tell her..

Yue: Um.. Anya.. If you're going to see us as friends..

Nodoka: Then we need to tell you something.

Yue: We.. That is... With Sensei..

Gone!

Anya: Good bye!

Yue: Sorry sensei it was our fault!

Nodoka: Yes truly!

NM: Oh man!

Wait where'd Nodoka Monicle come from?... Oh yeah Flare.. Duhh..

Anya:OPEN OPEN OPEN ALREADY! I'M TELLING YOU TO TRANSPORT!

Negi: It won't open for 24 hours..

NM: Yeah... Man Negi I'd make a pactio with you too if Flare hadn't already! So smart!

Anya: FALCON PUNCH!

Pit: What was the problem...

Umm Pit it's already been taken care of... Man no wonder why Queen Palutena couldn't find you you're always late... Saying you're going somewhere at 11 only to be there at 12!

Negi: Anya.. It's ok I haven't forgotten..The reason I'm training with everybody is so that I can search for my father.. You really think that I would forget? It has been because of that lifechanging snowy night... You know that.. The one that also commemorated Flare's leave to Africa? Why I'm here now doing this. I want to know the reason and meaning of it. soo...

Anya: I.. I get it.. Idiot..

Flare: Ooopss puushhh!

Flare then pushes Negi.. And fails causing him to get pushed onto her breasts.. Unfortunately no cushion this time...

KISS FAIL!

Pit: I think this counts as a time I can hurt you Flare.. You did put my "Ojou-sama" on the verge of damage..

Hehe Setsuna joke..

Flare: OH DANG! I'll pay ya!  
Pit: Mrs. Palutena told me to keep her as safe as possible... And that is harming her.. So sorry.. This isn't because you pawned me at brawl..

Next time on Negima!

Negi: We go to Wales! Then onto the Magical world!

Pit: What the! Fate has appeared!

Class 3-A: Tune in next time for the next exciting installment of NEGIMA!..

To Be continued.

Man what a strange excuse for sending Pit to Earth for some R&R.. What? It is to get some R&R for the savior o-holic... Yeah in this story Pit likes saving people (seriously before Uprising he has been flying around nonsensically trying to do whatever he can to help people which is why Queen Palutena couldn't find him to tell him he has another game)...

Also... Why does everyone in brawl (that Flare doesn't idolize) pretty much hate him for some reason? Is it because he's a god-mod?...Oh wait.. Yeah it is.


End file.
